In The Heart of a Toy Store
by Applelover21
Summary: While shopping for a gift for her nephew, Bella finds a little girl alone in a toy store. All Human. I'm horrible at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Ok This is my first story so go a little easy on me I only know a little bit of what I'm doing. **

**Summary: Wile shopping Bella finds a little girl alone in a toy store.  
>I'm not very good with summaries. All Human Title: Amazed <strong>

**Missing Kid - Chapter 1 **

"**Are getting your nephews birthday present" asked Alice. **

"**Yes I am" I rolled my eyes again for the fifth time since I got on the phone with Alice. **

"**He wants a Chutes & Ladders board game." Alice said **

"**Doesn't he already have that…..never mind I'll get him a different game. Talk to you later." I murmured **

**I've known Alice since the beginning of 11****th**** grade. She very energetic, like a little pixie. She has dark brown shoulder length hair and bright hazel eyes. The day we meet was hilarious. **

**-A- **_**(Flashback) 11**__**th**__** grade **_

"_**I don't see why you like these things it's disgusting" Exclaimed Rose. **_

"_**Oh come on it's not disgusting, you haven't even tried one yet, try it you know you want to." I said. **_

"_**If I try it will you shut up." asked Rose **_

"_**Yes!"**_

_**She is so dramatic I thought. Rose is my sister, well not really I just consider her as my sister. She has twin named Jasper. She's blond, she might look like any other blond but she's not. Rosalie is very intelligent. To most people that's a shock. As most say she is a real bitch, but once you get to know her she's not so bad unless she hates your guts. **_

"_**See now was that so bad it didn't kill you did it-" **_

_**I was too busy talking I didn't see someone walking backwards towards me. She was a small little thing about 4'9 or something so when I fell she fell with me. **_

"_**I am so sorry I didn't see you" I exclaimed! **_

"_**It's ok I'm fine but you got coffee all over your shirt I should be the one saying sorry" said Alice **_

_**All while this is happening Rose is laughing her ass off. She's used to me falling or dropping things.**_

"_**Wow B, that's why you shouldn't be talking shit payback's a bitch!" said Rose.**_

"_**I'm Alice by the way" murmured Alice "I'm so sorry about your shirt let me but you a new one"**_

"_**No it's ok you don't have to do that I should have been paying attention and I'm Bella"**_

"_**Ok now that you two are best friends, lets get Miss Clumsy a new shirt." Rose said. **_

_**-A- (End of Flashback) **_

**Ever since that day all three of us have been friends since then. When we all went off to collage we went to USC and then Alice moved in with her long-time boyfriend and Rosalie's brother, Jasper. Two months after moving in with him he proposed and they got married in Vegas three weeks after Alice found out she was pregnant. **

**Now I am buying Carson a present for his first birthday. I walk over to the board game section and look for Candy Land. He should like this I know I do. Stopping for second to consider getting another game for myself, I hear little whimpers coming from the aisle on the other side. **

**I go to see what it is and I see a little girl sitting on the floor crying. I walk over to her. **

"**Hey." I said softly. I get on my knees beside her. "What are you doing by yourself." She looks up at me with watery green eyes.**

"**I don't know where my nanny is." she mumbled **

**My anger flares. How can a person not notice their isn't beside them anymore? As soon as my temper flares it eases. There's a lot of people in the store looking for Christmas gifts at the last minute. **

**I take the little girls hand and help her up. "Ok we need to find your father now-"**

"**My daddy told me not to talk to bad people" said the tiny girl. **

"**I just want to find your dad, Ok"**

"**Ok" At least she knows not to talk to strangers. I got out my cell phone **

"**What's your name and how old are you sweetie?" **

"**Emmy and I'm four" Does she mean Emily?**

"**Emily" She nodded and then frowned**

"**Sweetie don't worry about not being able to say your name. My names Bella" I said smiling "It's actually Isabella but I like Bella better."**

"**He gives to me this so you call him" Emily said holding out her necklace. **

**I went to pay for the games I picked up and stood outside with Emily and typed in the number. It ringed and ringed then went to voicemail.**

**I tried it again, still went to voicemail. I looked down at Emily and said, "Why don't we go see the store manager is that ok?" I said frowning. When I get a hold of her dad he is so dead. **

"**Will they help us?"**

"**I hope so." We walked over to a employee and she directed us to the manager. After talking to the dumbass manager who wouldn't do anything we walked to my car. I had to see if there was an address on her necklace. **

"**Emmy - can I call you Emmy?" she nodded "Ok Emmy I'm gonna have to look for your house alright."**

**We walked to my silver Nissan Armada I helped her with her seatbelt, and yes she is in the backseat, I got in the front and after I typed in the address on my GPS that was on her necklace we were on our way. **

**-A-**

**When I pulled up to Emily's house I asked, "Is this your house sweetheart?"**

"**Yes" I got out of the car and let her out and we both walked to the door. I knocked and waited. I knocked again, just when I was about to turn around and go back to the car the door opened and a lady with auburn colored hair and green eyes looked at me in confusion. Emily ran towards her yelling, "Nana!"**

"**Emmybear I thought you were at the toy store with Jessica." That's obviously my cue to explain what happened.**

"**Hi...um I'm Bella Swan. I found Emily in the store by herself and when I called the number on her necklace no one answered I followed the directions to here….." I trailed off when I started rambling.**

"**Really, you found her by herself" I nodded, "Edward get your ass in here. Sorry I'm Esme her grandmother." By then Edward was already downstairs and staring at Emily and I.**

"**Who are you and why are you here with my kid?" He said rudely.**

**I raised a brow at him but Esme smacked him up side the head before I could answer and answered for me.**

"**She was bringing Emily home after she found her alone in a toy store now apologize for being so rude to her" She tuned back to me and smiled "Thank you for bringing her back" **

**Edward looked at me and said, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."**

"**It's ok really if some guy showed up with my kid I'd jump to conclusions too" I said with a small smile. **

"**Does that mean I'm forgiven?" I smiled and nodded **

"**Bewa do you have to weave now"whined Emmy.**

"**I have to go to my nephews birthday party but-"**

"**Can I go wiff you pease pretty pease"I looked at Edward and Emily turned to him and said, "Daddy I we go wiff her?" **

**Edward looked at me to see if she could go. "I don't Alice will mind if I brought a few people with me and if it's okay with you she can go I don't mind she's a joy to be around."**

"**You sure" **

"**Yep and I have a game that she can give to him"**

"**Ok she can go, but you have to be good-"**

_California girls, we're unforgettable, _

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top!_

_Sunkissed skin, _

_So hot we'll melt your popsicle! Oh oh oh ohhhhhh! _

"**Sorry hold on" I look at the screen and answered "Yes Alice"**

"**Where you at homey" I rolled my eyes.**

"**I will tell you later but I a couple people coming with to Carson's party is that fine with you" I asked even though I knew she'd say yes.**

"**Is that ok with me she asks, yes that's ok with me silly I can't wait to tell Rose" She hung up on me.**

"**Since she said it's fine let's go and no arguing 'cause you're going with us, um Esme do you want to go?" I had to ask her even though I was secretly hoping for a no.**

"**No no you kids go have fun but not too much fun" she said with a smirk and I felt my face turn red.**

"**So your car or mine?" said a smirking Edward **

**-A-**

**Once we got to the park where the party was I unbuckled Emily and took her hand and we walked towards a beaming Alice and a shocked Rose.**

"**Well well well what do we have here?" asked Rose and Alice **

"**Rosie, Ali this is Emily and this is her dad Edward. **

"**Hi Rosie and Ali thank you for letting me come to the party" Emily said sweetly. Rose smiled and kneeled in front of her and said, "Your welcome sweetie, you are so cute I could just eat you up!"**

**Emily frowned and held on to my leg. "But I don't want you to eat me"**

**Rose backtracked and frowned. "No I don't want to eat you I just playin."**

"**Ok um yea when does the party start?" I asked **

"**Just now it's already past 1:00 p.m. Duh" said Alice who turned and walked away. Rose had taken Emily to the playground so Edward and I were left alone.**

"**I'm sorry about my friends they're very nosy" I told him.**

"**So is my mother" chuckled Edward.**

"**What are you going to do about your babysitter or nanny whatever she is I hope you fire her I mean who leaves a 4-year-old by themselves especially when they're not yours either." I babbled.**

"**Well I'm not keeping her that's for sure so obviously I'm firing her and taking back the good things I said about her."**

"**Hey that phone number on her necklace doesn't work. I called it like two times."**

"**Actually that number is old I meant to get her another necklace with the right information."**

"**Alright everyone get your buns over here it's time to say happy birthday to my baby!" yelled Alice.**

**Edward and I walked over to the tables and sat down. Emily came over and asked if she could sit on my lap, I said she could. Everyone sang happy birthday to little Carson who was smiling with his three little teeth.**

**While Alice and Jasper were passing around pieces of cake Emily sat on my lap eating a piece of pizza and I ate cake. I felt a gaze on me I turned my head and caught Edward staring at me but turned away as soon as he was caught. I'd never really looked at him actually. He was tall, muscular just the way I like it his shirt showed he obviously had some muscle on him not that I'm complaining. His was like red and gold and brown and I just wanted to run my fingers through it. His eyes were like emeralds so green you could lost in them. **

**Somewhere in the middle of the party Emily dozed off to sleep I didn't have the heart to move so I let her stay where she was.**

**After the party they made their way to the car, but Rose stop them to talk to me.**

"**I already told Alice I will you guys at her house later so I could tell you what happened." I whispered **

"**Fine and cute outfit by the way." she whispered back.**

**I looked down at what I was wearing and shrugged. I was wearing a Peacock Maxi Halter dress with black flip flops. I find it cute too. "Thanks"**

**-A-**

**As they pulled into Edwards drive way she felt like she didn't want them to leave.**

"**Thanks for us go to Carsons party."**

"**Your welcome" **

"**Uh…..would you…would mind going to dinner with me sometime…I mean you don't have to I was just asking so-" I cut him off.**

"**Yes I will go to dinner with you. Here's my number in case you need it." After exchanging numbers Edward got Emily out of the back seat and walked around to my side and kissed my cheek. To say I was stunned was an understatement.**

"**Thank you again and goodnight" **

"**Yea, goodnight Edward" I sat there until they made it into the house. My phone chirped with a new message and then chirped again.**

_**Get ur fuckin little ass to my house immediately 3 ali **_**I chuckled at that one.**

_**Goodnight and I'll see u on our date next Saturday -Edward**_

"**Wow" I drove to Alices house after stopping at the store for margarita mixes and vodka.**

**I barely knocked before the door was ripped open revealing a beaming Alice.**

"**Oh you bought vodka I'm going to go get glasses we'll need it." said Alice.**

"**So you just gonna stand there or tell us about the hot DILF you were with today?" asked Rose**

"**Well, Oh My God he is fucking gorgeous I mean don't you think that too. Ali where are our drinks?"I yelled.**

"**There right here keep your panties on!" she yelled coming out of the kitchen. **

"**Now tell us what happened" demanded Rose**

**I told why I was at the toy store and where I found Emily. **

"**Also he uh asked me out on a date next Saturday so I need help with that." I said in a rush waiting on the screaming to begin.**

"**OMG really OK we'll help you with just need to know what to get you and where it's gonna be."exclaimed Alice.**

"**Ok honey there's no need to go shopping I have plenty of things" I whined. I don't really like shopping especially with Rose and Alice because go overboard.**

"**I don't go overboard and yes you did say that outloud." said Rosalie**

"**Whatever text him and ask him what you need to wear." said Alice**

"**Ugh fine"**

_**Alice wants to know what I need to wear **__**J Bella**_

_**Um wear something a little formal like a dress. Just something to a fancy resturant **__**; ) E**_

"**He said to wear a dress" I said to Alice **

"**Yes I already have the perfect dress in mind so I'll just go buy it and then we get you some shoes." **

"**If you must" I said taking another shot and then downing the rest of my margarita. Rose looked at me, amused. **

"**You ok over there?" **

"**Yea why wouldn't I be ok?" I asked confused "here's to dates."**

"**Dates" Ali and Rose said **

**6 shots and 3 margaritas later we were giggling like little girls. Jasper came downstairs and escorted Rose and I to a guest room. Once I hit the mattress I feel asleep dreaming about someones green eyes.**

**-A-**

**Alright there it is the first chapter. Leave some reviews give me advice on to improve things on here and who knows maybe another chapter come up sometime this week. **


	2. Sweet Nothings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a new Iphone and six cases for it. **

**This chapter might be short, my damn computer has issues so I have to use my moms.**

**2nd Chapter - Sweet Nothings**

It had been three days since I meet Emily and three days had been a little awkward for me. I didn't know if I should cal him or wait for him to call me. Alice and Rose have been calling me a dumbass for not making a move. I mean isn't the guy supposed to do that. That's why I am sitting on my bed at 8 in the morning staring at my phone.

"Maybe I should call him," I said to myself "Jeez, just call"

Right at that moment my phone rang. That's weird.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Edward" I smiled.

"Hi I was just about to call you, but you beat me to it and I also didn't want to wake you up if you were still sleeping and yeah." God do I not know how to shut up.

"It's ok I was doing the same thing. So about that...Can we have it on Friday instead, I have to go into work on Saturday.?" He didn't have to ask as long as he doesn't cancel then we're good.

"Yeah that's fine, I have to go, but I'll talk to you later if that's fine with you?" I didn't want him to get mad at me. He told me I could call him whenever I wanted and I told him the same and got off the phone. I had the sudden urge to jump around like a ten-year-old.

I picked up my phone and called Alice and Rose.

-A-

Once I was home I was relieved I didn't have to spend any more hours with Alice. Rose made me by a red silk chiffon strapless gown, a purple strapless top and two pairs of True Religion jeans. The things I actually bought was a blue silk-satin on shoulder mini dress and wait for it ...a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle shirt.

**Friday**

For my outing I chose my turquoise pleated satin tube dress and the black Jimmy Choo gladiator heels.I put a little make-up on and my strawberry chapstick, went downstairs and for a of 10 seconds.

I opened the door for Edward. He was wearing black slacks, a white dress shirt, and a turquoise tie. I locked up and headed to the car. He drives a silver Volvo! Wow.

He opened the door for me.

"Hows Emily."

"She's great she can't stop talking about you. If it's not Dora explorer then it's "the most awesomest things I've ever seen' "

"Yeah I had my brother install that for him quiet." I said asked if I had any more siblings.

"Yep I have a brother and a sister named James and Vanessa, She hates her name so much."By that time we had already pulled up to some resturant that looked extremely expensive.

"Uh...No no no this is too much, I don't want you spening this much money on me. I do-" I stumbled through my words before he cut me off.

"It's ok I wanted to bring you here. And Alice said that you've always wanted to come here but never had the time," Damn pixie. "I promise that the next date I will let you pick is that alright?" He smirked at me and got out of the car to open my door.

"You so sure there's going to be another date huh. We haven't even sat down yet"

He just laughed and said, "I know there I mean look at me I'm sexy aren't I?"

_Oh yes you are!_

We walked up to the podium and the hostess there looked up and eye-fucked my date. Bitch don't you see me standing next to him.

"Hi I have a reservation for Cullen." Edward said looking at me.

"Of cousre" She lead us to our table. "Now call me if you need anything else." She that while looking at Edward.

"Yeah hi um...where's our waiter?" I asked smiling tightly. Bitch rolled her eyes and said, "I'll go get him" and walked away.

"Wow you're feisty are you?" Edward said smirking. I roled my eyes at him.

"Hello my name is Nathan and I'll be your waiter. What can I get you guys to drink?" He said sweetly, smiling at Edward. Oh My God. I almost laughed outloud.

"Coke and Sweet Tea" He looked at me. I nodded.

"Lets play 20 Questions" I said to him.

"Favorite color?" He asked.

"Green, you?"

"Brown, Favorite book?"

Wuthering Heights, What do you do for work?"

"I am a Architect, how bout you?"

"I am a writer. I write books for kids and young adults."

"Do you like it?"

"Yep I read the comments people send to me and the ideas they come up with it's really fascinating what kids can come with now adays." He was just about to respond when someone yelled my name.

"Yo Izzy What are you doing here?" That someone said.

"I'm on a date. Edward this is my brother James and sister-in-law Victoria. Thy have two newborns and speaking of...Where are they?"

"Oh this is our date night for us. They're with Rose. Well nice meet you Edward have a nice night...just so you know my baby sis doesn't put out til' the third date." James said laughing.

"OK leave now" I said as my face turned red.

After we ate our food we paid, well I tried to pay for mine, we left and went to Santa Monica and walked along the shore just talking before we knew it two hours had passed. Edward drove me home. I wasn't ready to leave yet.

"Hey, um do you want to go to this art museum opening with me next Sunday?" He asked nervously.

"I'd love to go" I said got out the car to walk me to my door and kissed me on my cheek before he said goodnight and left.I unlocked the door and went inside.

Now what am I going to wear.

"Why are you just standing there?" I yelped.

"Jesus Rose. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Sorry but I needed help with these kids they wouldn't stop crying and when we got here they went to sleep and I didn't want to bother them I we stayed here."

"Uh nope Katie's up." I went over and picked up my little neice. "You are so cute, are you hungry?" I went into the kitchen and warmed up her bottle and went to sit on the couch to feed her. She drank that all in two minutes. "You were hungry."

"So how was the date?"

"It was fantastic I'm going to a art museum opening with him next Sunday."

"But you hate art."

"Ahh I never said I hated it I just said I don't like it much like some people do. Now I need to pick out what to wear cause I can't just wear jeans and a T-shirt can I?"

"Nope we'll go shopping again to find something. Did he tell you what to wear if not we'll just get a gown and a party dress in case."

"Ok, call my brother and tell him you're here and that they'll be here with me and you for the night. I'm taking Katie upstairs with me, I have a crib for them so don't worry there are blankets on the bed in the guest bedroom. Goodnight"

I walked upstairs with Katie and laid her down on the bed. I went into my closet but left the door open so I could see her and got ready for bed.

I turned on the TV and put a pillow behind katie so she wouldn't fall of the bed.

"Night little katie" I said to her as she looked up at me with her big blue eyes. I smiled as she smiled at me and drifted off to sleep just like I was doing.

-A-

I woke up because I heard crying and looked down to where kate was and she wasn't crying so I got up and went to check on kendall. Rose was sleeping still so I picked up Ken- my nickname for her- and went downstairs to get her bottle and went back upstairs to my room and fed her and kate, who doesn't like me very much now becaue I woke her up. After they were finished I laid ken down in her crib in the guest room and stayed for about an hour waiting on kate to go back to sleep. When she did I fell right back asleep.

-A-

The next morning I was dreading going shopping so did my shopping online instead. I know alice will be pissed off at me but I don' care. After that was done I took the twins with me to the store so I could cook breakfast. I thought I saw Edward but maybe that was just my imagination.

"Bellllllaaaaa" little arms wrapped themselves around my legs. I looked up and saw Edward standing there smirking at me.

"Hi, Emily what are you doing here?" I asked her as she stared down at the twins.

"Are those your babies?"

"No they're my brothers kids, aren't they cute?" I smiled as she made funny faces at them. Edward walked over to us and hugged me. holy shit he is hot!

"I have a question. What is it that I have t wear for the opening. Should I wear a gown or a dress short dress or jeans or something." I asked and he smiled and said, "I think you should wear a long dress and heels or flats. We'll be walking around a lot."

"Ok, guys it was nice seeing you again but I have to get home and fed them and then they have to take a nap. So I will call you later and we'll talk ok Emmybear?" I knew she liked when I called her that.

"Okie dokie" She said. I turned to Edward and said bye and went to go buy my stuff and loaded up the car with the kids and left

-A-

**There's the second chapter. I wanted to try to update last week but had too many things going on and couldn't. Any suggestions on how emmett and rose meet. And I'm supposed to do Edwards POV. **

**Recs: Encore by Leelan Oleander **

**Blind Intentions by SammieLynnsMom**

**Fade Into You by RCD-Alice**


	3. Surprising Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own. The wonderful Stephanie Meyer does. **

**A/N :**_ I know I'm supposed to do EPOV but I think I'm just going to continue with BPOV until I come up with how Eddie's thoughts are. I might need a little help with that though. And I made a mistake on the last chapter. I said Santa Monica, it's supposed to be walking along the streets of Seattle. _

**Chp. 3 Surprising Meetings **

Sunday. I go on another date with Edward on Sunday. On the inside I'm screaming and jumping around like a little girl, but on the outside I'm smiling and waiting patiently for Sunday to come.

My phone rings. I look at the screen and see it's Edward. I smile and answer it.

" Hey Eddie." I teased. He hates it when I call him that.

"Ugh please don't call me that. Anyway I have to tell you something." He sounding sad. I instantly thought it was something really bad.

"What you don't want to go on dates with me anymore. Why?" I said not trying to sound whiny but failing miserably.

"What no no no. I didn't mean for you to think that. My brother wants to come with us because He found out I still had two tickets left, so I was thinking if you had a friend that could go. Hey maybe they might like each other-" I interrupted him.

"Aren't I supposed to be the one rambling not you?" I said with a confused, even though he can't see me. He laughs and continues.

"Sorry, but do you know someone that can go?" He said. I could ask Rose if she wants to go.

"My friend Rose might want to go I'll have to ask her though. Crap...I still have to look for a dress." I said panicking. After he gets off the phone I'm going shopping with Rose and Alice, I think to myself all while he's talking I don't hear what he's saying.

"Belly... are you listening to me at all?" Damnit he used my stupid nickname Emily calls me.

"Hey, mister you have no right calling me Belly. I only let Emily call me that because she sounds cute when she says it. Call me something else besides that. Please?" I said pouting. I hate that name so much.

"I'll stop when you stop calling me Eddie. Got it Bellyt?" He's so getting hit when I see him.

"Fine, but no other names that are stupid like that. Also can I call you Eddiekins?" I say smirking. He laughs and says no. We tease each other a little bit more and then get off the phone. I call Alice right away.

"Ehi amico mio bello. Come stai?_(Hey my beautiful friend. How are you?)_" She's learning to speak Italian. I'm teaching her. And she's teaching me French. Her Dad's side of the family is German, French, and Canadian. Well some are. My moms family is part Italian.

"Grande. Voi? _(Great. You?)_" I say back thinking she'll get it right. She hesitates but guesses correctly. "Good job now you might want to sit down for this. And no screaming. Are you seated?"

"Yes, can you hurry up." She's so impatient.

"Fine, can you take me shopping again I need a dress?" I say hoping she won't scream. She doesn't. That's a miracle.

"What time, because I have about three hours until Jasper and Carson get back from their manly day thing blah blah blah." She says laughing at the name I guess.

"Um now Rosie needs something too."

"Oh you two are sharing now eww." She said. I roll my eyes at her. I roll them at her alot now.

"Shut the hell up you little pipsqueak. Edwards brother wants to go with us and I said Rose could go."

"Let met guess you didn't ask her yet did you?" Alice says laughing.

"Nope I was but-" My phone chirps letting me know I have someone on the other line.

"Ali I Rose is calling me I put her on with us." I press the button for the conversation thingy.

"Hey Rosalie" Alice says.

"Hi Rosie" I say guiltily. Rose imediately knows somethings up.

"What'd you do this time Bells?"

"I didn't do anything I was just going to call and ask...can you go to the art museum with me on Sunday?" I said rushing through my words.

"Um what for?" Alice has already hung up on both of us.

"Uh...Edwards brother wants to go because he found out about the two extra tickets so I said you could go and I thought you would 'cause I don't want Edwards brother being a third wheel, I mean who would? been there done that." I am so rambling now.

"It's fine I was going anyway, but this jackass that asked me to go with him has other plans now so I gave the tickets to other people. I didn't get a dress though so yes we are going shopping. See was that so hard." Rose laughs and hangs up. That went better than I thought.I hear my doorbell ring.

**E- Rose said she could go. What's your brothers name? 3 B **

**B- Great. His name is Emmett. ;) **

**E- I didn't know u knew how 2 do that! ;} **

**B- I'm still know how 2 txt people. ~E~ **

**E- Whatever I need 2 go drs shopping bye**

I walk downstairs and answer the door. Alice is standing outside.

"Comment êtes-vous Bella?" Um what did she say. Oh I got it.

"How are you Bella. Did I get it?" I smile knowing I got it.

"Yes, now let's go shopping Rosalie's in the car. Dépêchez-vous de votre cul. _(Hurry your ass up.)_" Alice says laughing. I know that one she says it all the time to Rose and I.

✩✩✩A✩✩✩

"I like this one." Alice has picked out 15 dresses for me to try on and I've tried on about 9 of them. Most don't look to good on me or they're just plain ugly.

"I don't. It's too long and it's pink. Pink does nothing for me blue does. Just lay out all of the damn dresses and I'll pick ones that I like. Got it!" Alice actually agrees with me.

I pick out the purple floral print dress, black Zac Posen stretch-jersey strapless gown,Marchesa one shoulder animal print gown, Temperly London Kaya embellished silk-satin gown, and a Marchesa Embellished silk-chiffon strapless gown.

I chose the silk-chiffon strapless gown.

"I like this one. It's better than all the others." I said smiling. Alice and Rose agreed.

Rose chose a Alexander Mcqueen Strapless plisse pleated silk gown. It compliments her in all the right places.

"Now I know I don't do heels but I would probably look weird with flats or converse on. I promise you the next dress I wear I'm wearing converse and you will not do anything about. Got it Alice?" I look at her sternly. I like pissing her off sometimes and I'm sure that will, she hates the person who made converse.

"No no no you won't I-" Rose interrupted Aice before she could continue that sentence.

"Yes Alice agrees with you only if she can pick the dress. Is that okay BB?" I knew I loved Rose for a reason. I agreed to that.

"On with the shopping. We're picking shoes." Alice said rushing the poor sales lady. I already have shoes at home so I don't need to get anymore except green converse.

✩✩✩A✩✩✩

Finally, we leave and go to Alice's house. I only stay for 20 minutes and then leave, Edward wanted me to come over for a little while. I'm glad he did because I miss him which is weird to me I've only known him for a while.

I pull up outside the house and once again I'm amazed by it. It's very beautiful has trees around it but makes it look more homey and a park for little kids. I wonder if Emily will want to go. Before I'm about to get out the car I see Emily running outside to my car.

"Hi, how are you miss Emily?" I ask as soon as I pick her up. She's gettin' a little heavy.

"I'm otay, My uncle Emmett's here. You want to go see him." It's not even a question. I put her down and we walk into the house. The first thing I'm greeted by is a big ass bear picking me up and swinging me around.

"Bella, I'm Emmett. Thank you so much for what you did with Emily."

"Emmett put her down. I don't want you crush her or embarassing me." I hear Edward say behind Emmett. When Emmett sets me down Edward says sorry and hugs me lightly. When he hugged me I felt this jolt, like electricity. I don't know if Edward felt it too.

"Eddie Weddie," Emmett says in a high-pitched voice. "I'm leaving. Come give me some sugar." I laugh as Emmett trys to kiss Edward on the cheek.

✩✩A✩✩

After Emmett leaves Emily, Edward, and I watch a movie. 30 minutes into the movie Emily fell asleep. Edward and I start talking about random stuff. It's not uncomfortable or awkward I like talking to him.

"Where you from?" He asks out of nowhere.

"I'm from Fork, Washington, but moved to L.A. but came and lived in Seattle. Why?" I ask confused.

"I don't know you just seem very familiar. I'm from Forks to by the way." I'm trying to remember if I've ever seen him from somewhere before. I come up blank.

Edward puts in another movie, but we're not watching it. We keep talking until the movie catches our interest. I don't remember when I fell asleep but I did.

✩✩A✩✩ _Still BPOV - Saturday morning _

I wake up from the sun coming through my windows. I sit up and look around noticing I'm not in my own room. The memories from last night coming flooding back into my mind. I smile thinking about yesterday. I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom. I see a new toothbrush. I brushed my teeth, washed my hands and left the bathroom.

I heard voices in the kitchen.

"Hey seepyhead" Emily says laughing. I smile at her. She is so cute.

"I know I was very tired. Weren't you, I heard you fell asleep at the beginning of your favorite movie." I said. She rolls her eyes and says it's not her favorite anymore.

"Emily, don't roll your eyes at her." I know he's trying not to smile. Emily says sorry.

"It's okay," I turn to look at Edward. "Um where's my phone, I'm sure Alice is out of her pixie little mind right about now."

"It's in the room you slept in. I'm sorry I didn't wake you last night you were already sleep I didn't have the heart to. I mean not that I wanted you to leave or anything, you know I mean don't you?" He said blushing.

"OMG! Edward Cullen is blushing." He blushes even more and I smirk. "You see how it feels now don't you."

"Yeah yeah. What do you want for breakfast, we can go to IHOP if you want, or stay here. Whatever you want is fine." He's rambling again.

"You're rambling again and we can stay here. You've already spent enough money on me." I say smiling at him hoping he'd stop being so nervous. I try to help him with the food but he shoos Em and I away. I turn on the TV and leave Emily in the room to watch TV. I walk into the kitchen and sit at one of the stools at the counter.

"I have a question. What are we?" I ask. I've been meaning to him that, but I always get sidetracked.

"Um I don't know. Do you want us to be something?" Yes I do. Very much.

"Uh, Yes," I see the food burning. "Food." I let him finish cooking and wait to restart our conversation.

"This is actually what I was waiting for this." He said nonchalantly.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Now can I ask you a question?" He said to me. I nodded. "Can I kiss you?" I smile at him and nod. He kisses me and let me tell you. THERE. ARE. NO. WORDS. Oh My God! I...I can't explain it.

"You know next time you don't have to ask." I say still dazed.

"Ok" He kisses me again and again."So I can call you my girlfriend officially?" He asks smirking. I nod.

"Is the food done Belly?" Em's voice breaks us apart.

"Yes it's done. I'll make your plate go sit down at the table." I tell her as I start making her plate still a little flustered and embarrassed.

-A-

I'm at home now. I had just gotten the door closed when I hear a voice behind me.

"Where have you been missy?" The stupid voice scared me.

"Holy shit," I turn around. "What are you doing here and how did you get in my house?"

"I'm your mom. I'm supposed to be here." Renee is so dense sometimes.

"I mean what are you doing in my house," I say verly slowly. "You're supposed to be in Arizona."

"I sent a couple text messages saying I'm coming to stay at your house until Phil gets back. It's seems that you didn't get them. To the real question. Where were you? I called Alice and she said you should be at home."

"I was out at my friends house. I don't need to tell you that though I'm a adult now." I usaully have to tell her this since she decided when I ten she had to go discover the world. She took my siblings and I with her for a year then dropped us off with our Dad. Then she met Phil, he trys to keep her in one place now.

"Well, tell me if it was a guy. I'd like to know." My doorbell rings. Before I even get to the door, it opens and James and Nessie walk in with the twins and Victoria.

"Hi mommy dearest!" James loves calling mom Mommy Dearest even though she hates. "What brings you here on this lovely day-"

"It's nighttime now" I interrupted him.

"Whatever, did Izzy tell about her new boyfriend? Vicki and I saw them at the Cheesecake Factory. Oh mom we need to take you there I love their cheesecake."

"I always knew you had a short attention span. I just hope the twins get Vicki's learning skills." Nessie says teasingly. Vicki and I laugh. I ignore their bickering and go to pick up one of the twins. You, well I can, tell the differnce between them. Kate always laughs when she sees me, Kendall just stares at me.

I sit down next to Vicki. She's my publisher, that's how James and Vicki met. She was my friend first but then she started reading everything I wrote and helping me with gettinng it published. Victoria pushes me to write more for kids, now she's going for teen books.

James and Vicki went out on a date after Alice and I kept bugging them to start dating.

Three months later they were engaged.

"Is it true that you're dating someone?" Vic asks. I nod. "And you didn't tell me, let me guess you didn't tell Alice yet have you."

"I've only known since this morning. I have another date with him tomorrow so calm down." I say thinking about this morning. "Is everyone staying here or going home because I'm tired."

"Oh you put out for Eddie just after one date. I'm surprised." James said laughing.

"Well, it's none of your business, but no I didn't and shouldn't you be worrying about when your daughters start dating." That wipes his smile right off his face.

"Oh no they won't be dating or going out of the house. They'll be homeschooled won't they Vicki?"

"Sure honey." She says patting his face.

-A-

**Sunday **

I'm at Rose's house right now getting ready to leave. Rose walks out of the bathroom.

"Wow!" I exclaim. She looks more gorgeous than when she tried on the dress in the store. She choses to wear wedge heels instead. Damnit, I could've worn those.

"Go put on your dress they'll be here in a minute."

I walk the bathroom and put my dress on. I curl my hair in big curls, if I didn't Alice would kill me. Instead of going with a bunch of makeup I let Rose decide.

"I think you should go with light makeup and let me do it please?" I agree with her.

"Are you done yet I have to pee?" I ask bouncing my leg. She says yes and leaves the bathroom. When I finish my business I step into my shoes, grab my clutch and o downstairs. Edward and Emmett are sitting on the couch. Edward stands when he sees me.

"You are beautiful." He says first then kisses me. It's short.

"You two are dating now." Rose and Emmett say at the same time.

"Yes, we are." Edward and I said mocking them. We all got into the car and rode to the museum.

When we got in the building while we were looking at the paintings many people came up to Edward and I and complimented me on my dress and Edward's talent. I didn't know why they were saying that, but then it dawned on me.

"You helped design this building, that's why everyone keeps coming up to us." I'm seriously my mother's daughter.

"Finally, I was wondering when you'd figure it out. Are you ok up there" Edward says teasingly. I hit him in the chest, he just laughs.

"What kinds of pictures do they have here." I ask.

"They have new artist and kid pictures. Let's go look at those."

We continue looking at the paintings. I stop at one that really catches my interest. It's a picture of a bouquet of flowers. I don't know why but it seems very familiar.

"Who's this by?" I ask Edward.

"CMS, Why?"

"It just looks familiar that's all."

I pull him along and we enjoy looking at the rest of the paintings. Right when I'm about to go find Rose and Emmett I see them coming toward us. Rose has her shoes in one hand and her hair is tied up. I wonder where they went.

"Hey guys. You ready to go?" I ask trying to hide my smirk. They both say yes at the same time and blush. Never have I seen Rosalie Hale blush. We all pile into the car. We drop off Emmett first. To my surprise Rose gets out asking to use his bathroom. Edward and I stay in the car.

"So"

"So. How long do you think they'll keep this from us ?" Edward ask.

"I don't know but here comes Rose I'll hint at it until she gives up." I stop talking as soon as she gets in the car. Edward starts the car and drives to my house, I know Rose is staying at my house. I hand Rose my key telling her I'll be up in a little bit. I turn toward the Greek God.

"Well, I guess I have to go now. When will I see you again ?" I ask sad that I have to go home now.

"Um let's have lunch sometime this week. That's if you're not busy." He suggests.

"Does Emily go to school ?" I ask. I want to spend some time with her.

"She's in Pre-K but she doesn't have school this week. You want to spend some time with her."

"Yes she's very sweet and I have a bunch of time." He kisses me and says he'll bring her over to my house later this week. I get out the car and kiss him again, say goodnight and go inside.

The light is on in my room so I assume Rose is in there. Rosalie is sitting on my bed, with her back to me, on the phone. She doesn't know I came back into the house yet. She's talking to Emmett. I wait until she gets off the phone the I speak.

"How's Emmett" I say scaring her.

"What do you mean BB," She really thinks I'm stupid.

"I'm not stupid Rose I know you were talking to him. How'd you meet him ?"

"We met in a grocery store last week and have been talking ever since. I didn't know he was Edwards brother until I saw him today."

"And where'd you guys go when we were at the Art Museum. I saw you with your hair up in a ponytail, so don't tjink I don't know I just want confirmation."

"Yes, we went back to the car and "talked" you and Edward were in there for a while."

"Ok are you sleeping in here or the guest bedroom." She says here. I go into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. When I'm finished I grab Rosalie's clothes and let her change. I drift off to sleep with a smlie on my face.

-A-

4th Chp. up next

the drawing B saw - ..

E's car - 


	4. Wendys, Cupcakes, and Pools

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except all four bookd and three of the movies.

Can't wait until November for Breaking Dawn. I'm going to go see it at the midnight showing.

Listening to Price Tag : Jessie J Iove her music so much. As for the last chapter for anyone who wants to know, Emmett was the jackass that told Rosalie he had other plans.

**Ch.4 Wendy's, Cupcakes, and Pools **

_**Wednesday**_

"It's not supposed to go that way."

"How do you know, you don't have one so I suggest you hush. I know what I'm doing. Damn woman!"

"You are so stubborn. Edward it doesn't look like the picture they have in the manual. That part you just put on is meant to be on the swing part." I was helping Edward put together a playgorund set for Emily.

And he just does not want to listen to me when I'm trying to help him not break anything. Edward refused having someone else do it. I know he didn't want t seem like he was weak even though I know he's not. He's just hard headed and doesn't follow directions.

He just had to buy it when we took her to a toy store earlier today.

_~~earlier~~ _

"_Where do you want to eat sweetie?" I asked Emily after we left from Build-A-Bear. She made a cute little Hannah Montana bear with shoulder length blond hair, purple shirt with hannah on it, a microphone, and a guitar purse. _

"_Um, is Olive 'arden okay?" She asked looking at me shyly. I love their bread sticks, I actually wanted to go there all day. _

"_Yes it is, you like bread sticks too?" She nodded so hard I thought her head might fall off. We got into the truck and drove. We could've walked but it was a little cold and I didn't want Emily getting sick. _

_We walked in and had us wait for five minutes. The hostess said, "She's very beautiful." _

_I told Emily to say thank you. "I think so too." I said. The lady led us to a table. _

_~E~ Emily and I r Olive Garden. HAHAHA! ~B_

_Our waiter came over. "Hi, my name is Justin and I'll be your server today. What would you like to drink?" _

"_What do you want to drink sweetie." I didn't want to pick for her. _

"_frape juice," She seemed frustrated saying that. "Grape juice please." _

"_I'll have a Iced Tea please and Lasagna Fritta." I looked at Emily and asked her if she was okay with that as an appetizer. She nodded. _

"_Okay, I'll bring your bread sticks and your drinks out in a bit. When I come back I'll see what you guys want to eat." He left. _

_~B~ I do not like you guys right now. Don't forget to get me something. Anything but no seafood. ~E_

_I leaned over and helped Emily pick out what she wanted. She chose Cheese Ravioli. _

_~E~ I didn't know u didn't like Cfood. and I will bring u something back, u sure about that anything. ~B_

_I was planning on bringing him back bread sticks. He said anything. _

"_Help me pick mine and we'll share it and we also have to get something for your dad." _

"_Why he's right there." She saw my confused face and pointed behind me. Sure enough Edward was coming towards our table. When he got over here he leaned down and kissed me. _

"_Hi Daddy." _

"_Hey princess. I see you kept our secret." He said smirking at me. _

_I looked at Emily . "You knew he'd be here?" She smiled and said, "I wanted both of you here." Edward sat down as Justin came over with our drinks and bread sticks. _

"_Oh, hi what would you like to drink sir?" He said eyeing him. Obviously someone finds Edward attractive besides me. _

"_Yea, a Corona." He said still looking at the menu. Justin looks at me. "Are you guys ordering your food now or after your appetizer is here?" _

_I look at Edward, "You ready?" He shakes his head yes. "Okay then." _

"_I would like the Cheese Ravioli and a Sundae please." Emily says smiling at Justin. _

"_I'll have the Lasagna Rollata al Forno." I say. _

"_And for me, the Tour of Italy." Edward says looking at Justin now. Our waiter leaves and another person brings our appetizer. _

"_I'm trying some of your stuff, I've always wanted to eat that one but I always see somethings else." I say as I grab a little plate for Emily and put one of the Lasagna rolls and a bread stick and hand it to her. I fix myself and Edward a plate too. _

"_I'm eating some of yours and Emily's too." Emily gasped. _

"_No no no, mister you will not." She said putting her hands on her hips. _

"_Okay no more hanging out with Nana Esme." We all continued to laugh and joke around until our food came. I swear to you my mouth watered at the sight of my plate. _

_We all dug into our food. I scooped some onto my fork and let Edward taste it. I let Emily eat some of it too. _

"_Since I gave you some of mine I get some of yours." I said reaching over and taking a little of the lasagna, chicken, and fettuccine. It was so good. After we finished eating paid and left. Edward had the rest of the day off so he took us to a toy store. _

"_I wanna get a playgroung set for Emily." He said. I raised my brow at him. _

"_Are you sure, do you even know how to put one together." I said with disbelief in my voice. _

"_Yes, I know I can." He said quickly. _

"_Okay, but when you can't get it right don't come running to me." I'm sure this is going to turn out into a disaster. At least I'll have fun watching._

_~~back to present~~ _

Emily was playing with her dolls and laughing at us. She was finding as much amusement in this as I was.

"Just get someone else to come over and do it while we go in and sit back with cupcakes or muffins that we're going to make and also some hot chocolate." Emily squealed and ran to me so I could pick her up.

Edward relented and came into the house with us. "Do you have any cupcake mix?" I asked Edward. He thought for a second and said no.

"I'll go get some-"

"No, I know how to make cupcakes from scratch, but could you get cupcake holders and icing." I don't want to mess up his pans.

"Daddy, get purple icy." Emily says looking at Edward.

"Just get vanilla frosting, food coloring, cupcake holders, and blue sprinkles." He nods and gets up to leave. "Wait, do you have stuff for decorating cupcakes?"

"Yeah my mom thinks I know how to use that stuff."

"Great, now get before I pour cold water on you." He smiles at first and then leaves.

I let Emily sit while I got out the ingredients for the cupcakes. I needed flour, sugar, salt, 4 egg whites, shortening, 2% milk, 2 large eggs, and vanilla. The only thing Edward didn't have were the eggs.

_~E~ I need large eggs. ~B _

_~B~ What's the magic word?~E _

_~E~ PLEASE! ~B _

I turned on the music on my phone and put it on the dock I found in the living room. I had Emily help me with measuring the ingredients. and helped her stir all of it together while she did that I turned on the oven.

"Wow you do know how to make cupcakes from scratch." Edward's voice startled me. "Sorry for scaring you."

"It's fine"

"Interesting choice of music." I felt my face flush as I realized what was on. "There's nothing wrong with it Bella."

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you

(Thinking of you, thinking of you)

Thinking of you, what you would do

If you were the one who was spending the night

(Spending the night, spending the night)

Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes

"I didn't know you liked Katy Perry."

"I do and I also like Lady Gaga too. You know who that is right?" I take out the vanilla and add it and let Emily continue stiring it. I add the eggs and stir fast until its fluffy and smooth.

"Can you put the holders in the muffin pan." I say to Edward and Emily. The song on my phone ends and starts on a new one. Kings of Leon

The open road, the path of greatness

It's at your fingers

Go be the one that keeps on fighting

Go be the stranger

Just put your foot in front' the other

Crow like the rooster

We are allowed to get us something

Free as a danger (The Immortals- Kings of Leon)

"Are we ready to pour the mix in the holders?" Edward asked me. I nodded. Edward and Emily poured the mix in while I got the timer set to 20 minutes. Edward puts the cupcakes in the oven.

"What do we do now?" Emily asks in her cute baby voice.

"I'm going to the bathroom so you guys decide." I walk up the as I say this. I finish my business, wash my hands, and walk back downstairs. I see that Edward and Emily are sitting across from each other and staring at one another.

"How about we wait for the cupcakes to finish and I'll go get dinner because it's," It look down at my watch. "wow it's already past seven." While we were waiting Emily turned on the tv and made us Cinderella. The timer beeped and I jumped up to get the cupcakes.

"Now since these are done I'm going to go get dinner. Hold on one second." I ask Edward to turn on is computer. I type in Wendy's and look at their menu.

"This is where I'm going so pick what you want and tell me."

"I'm getting the Spicy Chicken Caesar salad and a baconator, what do you want Cinderella?" Edward says. Emily is making us call her Cinderella now.

"I want chicken nuggets, chocolate milk and apples."

"Just so you know I'm getting the 10-piece chicken nuggets too. While I'm gone no touching the cupcakes." I say looking at Edward. "If daddy touches the cupcakes tell me or else no cupcakes for anyone." "Cinderella" nods her head.

"I wasn't going to do that anyway." I roll my eyes and leave.

~~A~~

"This is really good I didn't know I was hungry until you mentioned it." Edward says with his mouth halfway full. How do people do that.

"Don't talk with food in your mouth, and I know I was the same way." I look over and see that "Cinderella" has fallen asleep. She only ate her nuggets and missed out on cupcakes. "I'm gonna go put frosting on the cupcakes wanna help me?"

"Yay!"

I grab a bowl for the frosting, dump all the frosting into the bowl and add 6 red and 4 blue drops of food coloring in the frosting. I debated whether I should put strawberry extract in it or not. I didn't but I will try it next time. I had Edward mix in the coloring while I put my utensils together.

"Now we frost and put on sprinkles." We do just that and finish them, we're now eating the rest of the icing.

~~A~~

_**Friday**_

"Why are you calling me while I'm at a meeting?" I ask Alice. She knows not to call me when I have meetings.

"I just wanted to know if you were still sure about coming to the pool with us in two hours." She said, I'm sure she's pouting right now.

"Yes, we are still coming now bye." I walk back in and finish my meeting in about thirty minutes. I go into one of the bathrooms and change into my board shorts and bikini, that Alice does not approve of - the shorts- she loves the bikini. My phone rings.

"Hey hot stuff." I say

"Who's hot stuff?"

"What are you doing calling me on your dad's phone Emily?"

"I just wanted to know if you were on your way here. Am I still going to the pool wit Ali?" She says sweetly.

"Yes, we are sweetie. I'm actually outside right now so tell your dad to come out to the car."

"He's in shower." _Don't think about what she just said. _"Oh he here now."

I can hear Edward in the background asking who was on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I'm outside right now so just come on out and we can go."

"Okay, I just need to put on my shorts and we'll go." He hangs up. Eight minutes later Emily walks out in just a Tinkerbell swimsuit with a little tutu and little flip flops with flowers on them. When Edward walks out he's dressed in a black shirt and orange shorts.

"Did you know it's not halloween yet." I say as he opens the door for Emily.

"Haha, these are the only ones I have you just drive."

As soon as we get to alices' house she runs out and drags Emily and I to her indoor pool. Rose is already up there in her bikini. A navy blue bandeau top with pink, white, and orange flowers on it, the bottom is the same. My bikini is just a simple multi-colored string bikini. Ali's is a navy floral ruched bandeau d-cup top with low rise hipster bottoms.

"Bella I wanna get into the pool." Emily says. I take off my shoes and jump in, I turn and let emily jump into my arms. Out of the corner of my eye I see Edward walking towards us.

"Is the water cold?" He asks.

"I wouldn't have your daughter in here with me if it was, get in you chicken." He jumps in splashing emily and I.

"Can she swim?" I ask. Edward nods. "Sweetie go swim over there to Rosie." When she gets to rose I jump on Edwards back. He gets out of the water and jumps back in with me still on his back. I get up to sit on the pool stairs.

"What is that?" Edward asks me.

"What is what?" I ask confused. He points to the tattoo on my lower back. "Oh this. When Rose, Alice and I first started college Alice wanted to get a tattoo, Rose and I had always wanted one, so when Alice decided to get one we both went with her and got them together. Mine is a cherry blossom."

"I have a clover on my shoulder." Alice said. "And Rose has a chinese sign that says magnificent somewhere on her body."

"Oh I know where it is it's on her-" Rosalie cut Emmett off. "It's on my lower back."

I get out of the pool and see Emily sitting on my Wicker chair with a blanket over herself.

"You ok baby girl?" I asked. She looks tired and hungry.

"I'm hungry." Oh ok, I grabbed Edwards' shirt and put it on then walked into the kitchen. I thought about cooking for everyone. I might as well make sandwiches for everyone, I know Emmett and Carson will be starving.

I finished the sandwiches, I made maybe 11, and put the rest in the fridge and put a couple of mini buttercups, twisted cheese puffs on one big plate with the sandwiches for Emily and I, and walked back to where she was sitting.

"Here you go baby girl, I'm getting us something to drink so what do you want?" I said before getting up.

"Anything is fine." She answered. I went back into the kitchen and got Emily a Jones Blue Bubble Gum soda and myself a Cream Soda. I love these if you ever see them at a store try it.

When I came back Edward was sitting with Emily. Eating. My. Sandwich. "Hey that's mine you go get your own."

"Oh, you made more?" I nod. He just sits there so I climb over him and sit next to Emily, who's eating quietly, I run my hand over her forehead. She seems fine, I hand over her drink.

"Is everyone getting out of the pool now?" I ask looking at Edward.

"Nope I just saw you two over here and came to see if you guys were okay," He turned to Emily and asked, "Do you want to get back into the pool or go to sleep right here."

"I wanna get back in the pool." Both of us had finished our food, so I told Edward to take her plate into the kitchen while we get in the pool.

An hour later and two worn out little kids, everyone decided to go change into pajamas and go into the movie room. We had a choice between Monsters Inc., Bolt, Napoleon Dynamite, Ramona and Beezus, and Race to Witch Mountain. We narrowed it down to Ramona and Beezus, Napoleon Dynamite, and Race to Witch Mountain.

"Those who want Napoleon Dynamite say I" Only Emmett said it this time so that's out.

The adults had put on Race to Witch Mountain and after Ramona Beezus. I've never even seen those movies, but I've been meaning to.

Halfway during the first movie Emily climbed up onto the day bed that Edward and I were on, I'm happy Alice put one in here because I don't feel like getting up, and fell asleep between us. I followed five minutes after her.

~~A~~

I woke to the smell of chocolate. I opened my eyes and looked around, Emily and Edward were still asleep. Without waking them I got out of bed and went into the kitchen where the smell was coming from. Alice and Rose were in there cooking. Rose saw me first and said, "Good morning B sleep well?"

"Yeah, I'm still tired though."

"Hey, Bells. Would you go wake everyone up the food's almost done." Alice asks while trying to concentrate on not burning the eggs.

"Is Emmett wearing clothes?" I ask Rose.

"Yes he is, just go up there and spray water on his face he'll wake right up, but back up towards the door when you spray him." What the hell. Okay then, I walk upstairs and wake up Jasper and Carson. I walk into Rose's room and pick up the spray bottle and spray him in the face twice and run out the room.

"Belly, I know that was you. Why'd you do that?" Emmett asked me.

"Rose told me to. Food is almost done." I answer as I walk into the movie room to wake up Edward and Emily. When I get in there Emily isn't there, I guess she woke up and went downstairs.

I sit on the bed and just look at him. "Why are you watching me sleep?" he asks me groggily.

I giggle. "You know you watch me sleep sometimes, like last night for instant." He laughs and tries to kiss me. "Nope, I have morning breath and we have t get up so we can eat."

After everyone eats, we all decide to go home. I go back to Edward's house and drop them off and head home. I see my brothers and my dad's car in my driveway. I get out and walk into the the house.

"Hey dad what brings you here?" I ask curiously.

"Well daddy here has a new flavor of the week. Wanna know who she is?" James says to me. My curiosity piques again. I look at my dad.

"Who is it?" I ask him excited.

**-A- **

**I left you guys a cliffy. Sorry for not updating this whole week. I had a Language Arts and Math benchmark, and a Geometry test even after we finished our state testing. Now we get to relax in class. I love reviews**


	5. Birthdays & Confessions

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight only Coach glasses.

My story starts is set in the last week of August in 2010. **OMG I saw the Breaking Dawn trailer last night. HOLY SHIT I'm going to go see the midnight showing on the 18th of November. Anybody else going? **

**Ch.5 Birthdays and Confessions **

"Who is it that has caught your eye?" I asked sweetly. I've only seen my Dad blush twice, once when he tried to have the talk with Nessie and I when we were eighteen and the other time when my Alice and Rose embarressed in front of his friends at the station.

I've always wondered when my dad would start dating again after he and my mom got divorced. He was so lonely when I was younger. I remember seeing sadness in my dad's eyes all the time when James, Nessie, and I would visit when we were younger.

"You remember Sue from our high school, she used to teach 9th grade English." James said grinning.

"I never had her for any of my classes, but I remember having to go into her class all the time because someone liked talking." James always got in trouble, I wouldn't say that it was because of our parents' divorce he's just hard-headed, that's another reason why I set him up with Vicki because I knew she'd be able to keep him in check.

"Alec started the conversion first and it's rude to ignore someone when they're talking to you so I talked to him and he was lonely too." He said rolling his eyes at me.

"Whatever, so when did Ms. Sue become your girlfriend Dad?" I asked Charlie.

"Um...two months ago."

"WHAT!" James and I exclaim at the same time. I can't believe he kept this from us for that long, he can't even keep a secret for a day.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner. And you," He said pointing at me. "You're dating a guy too now." I look at James and narrow my eyes.

"Sorry, I just blurted out." James says looking down.

"That's different I just started dating him, you waited like three months."

"Ugh fine, when do I get to meet him?" I seriously hadn't thought of Edward meeting my parents yet, I haven't even met his except his mother.

~~A~~

**One week later**

I wake up on saturday very happy. Why? Because it's my birthday. It's also my sister's birthday today too, we're twins. And I like this day now because Emily was born on the seventeenth of September. And so today Edward and I are taking her to the aquariam. We had decided to celebrate both our birthdays together.

I got up and got dressed in white skinny jeans, a Monster tank top, and white converse. I wanted to put on my tank top that has "Fuck Off" written on it, but I knew that wouldn't be appropriate for the zoo that is full of little kids.

I wrapped Emily's presnt, I got her a Wizards of Waverly Place backpack and beaded friendship bracelets. I hope she likes it. My phone rings.

"Hey Mr. Hot Body" I love calling him that.

"Hey Sexy Lady." He says in his velvety voice.

"What time are you going to be here?" I was already ready so I might as well drive over there instead of having to wait for them to get here.

"I'm actually here, so if you're dressed then come on out."

"Edward, do you think Em is gonna like what I got her?" Edward was with me when I got her present, but ...what does he know she could have changed her mind about what she wanted for her birthday.

"Trust me she is going to love it and you for getting her that. I love that you actually thought of getting her something for her birthday."

Ahh there goes that word love again. I didn't think I could actually love someone again after what happened with my last boyfriend, but the word "love" is rearing it's ugly head into my brain. I know I shouldn't worry about anything because I know Edward won't hurt me the way Mike did. But I still worry it's just what I do, I'm going to forget about this and enjoy my day with my people.

"Ok, I'll come outside." We hung up. I grabbed my black bag and checked to make sure I had enough snacks to last for the day, I locked up and walked to Edward's Volvo XC90.

"Hello, people are we ready to head to the aquarium." I ask as I hand Emily her present. I turn to look at Emily and see that she's wearing a new shirt that has Snoopy sticking his tongue out on it and it says, "Don't make me unfriend you", and sparkly converse and a blue hoodie.

"Yes!" She yells. She rips open the gift. "Aaahhhh, thank you thank you, I wanted this so much." Edward smirks at me and mouths,'I told you so'. I stuck my tongue out at him.

We arrived at the aquarium, paid for our tickets and went on our way.

We were walking in the Life of a Drifter area, I was holding both of Edward's hands while he walked behind me and Emily was skipping in front of us looking at all the fish and starfish.

"You have any poptarts in here?" Edward said pointing to my backpack. I take out a strawberry poptart and hand it to him.

Emily runs back to me and holds onto my leg. "I want a fish. Daddy can I have a fish?" Emily says batting her eyes.

"Sure, just as long as you take care of it yourself." I laugh and lightly hit Edward on the arm.

"You have a beautiful family." A lady that was, maybe in her early forties said smiling.

I smiled back at her and replied, "Thank you." I turn to see if Edward's mad that I said that, but he's not. Actually he's smiling.

~~A~~

"Okay present time." Alice squeals loudly. Edward,Emily, and I had left the aquarium and drove to my house because: 1) Alice wanted to throw a party for Emily and I. 2) We were on our way there anyway.

Alice made Emily change into white skinny jeans and a white shirt with yellow sandals, and a navy blue cardigan with white converse. I was wearing black silk cargo shorts and a polka-dotted ruffle top with black flats.

"Here is your gift miss Em" Alice says, "Here is yours Queen B."

I open mine and see three tickets for Going The Distance and Black Swan. "Aww, thank you I've wanted to go see this. When do we get to go?"

"As soon as someone agrees to watch the kids." Alice and Rose reply looking at the guys. I think someone wants to go see these movies as much as I do.

"How about us guys watch the kids. We could take them bowling and let them run around until they're tired." Edward suggest. I knew I loved him for some reason. Wait, did I just say that?

"That's a good idea. On with presents." Rose says with wide eyes.

We continued with the gifts. Emily got Justin Bieber's movie Never Say Never, sapphire earings, build-a-bear clothes.

My gifts consisted of The Eat, Pray, Love book, "I Love Boobies" bracelets the most expensive gift I got was from Emily and Edward, a September birthstone neckalace and a ring with an emerald flower on it.

The ring reminded me of his and Emily's eyes. Emily said she picked out the ring. "Aw, guys this is too much you didn't have to spend any money on me-"

"Just accept the gift stupid!" Alice and Rose hissed at me. I made a face them.

"Thank you, I love it." I did even though it was expensive.

~~A~~

_**Don't forget about tomorrow. 3 Ali**_

After everyone left I began seeing how lonely it is in my house. I had never really cared about being lonely because I've been used to it for a couple years. I miss having someone to come home to. I can't rely on Ali and Rose my whole life, Alice is married and has a kid and Rose has Emmett now. I'm sure they'll be married by the end of this year.

I need to just let my realationship go where it's supposed to go and go with the flow. I'm already falling, which surprisingly doesn't scare me like it should.

~~A~~

"Emily, I want you to wear this." She hands Em her clothes. "Rose and Bell pick out your own clothes, but no sweats or anything I wouldn't approve of." Alice says looking right at me. I shrug. Rose picks out a aqua one shoulder chiffon dress for me, a ruched floral-print silk organza dress for herself. The shoes I picked out, aqua suede pumps, were approved by Rose. I also decided to wear the ring Edward bought me it didn't match, but I loved it so I wore it.

The death traps Rose calls shoes were high and kind of stripper-ish to me, but not looking at them in that perspective they were cute. You had to tie them up around the ankles to keep them still.

**An hour later **

"Mom, why are you wearing my shoes you have a pair of those." My mom has on my Michael Antonio open-toe pumps and I bought two pairs for both of us on her birthday so she wouldn't borrow mine. She's wearing her new dress, a light green one shoulder with sterling silver earrings and the charm bracelet she got as a gift from her kids.

"I can't fit them anymore and you're not wearing them right now."

"Just wear them and then give them back when we get here. Can we go now because I need to sit down." Nessie said rubbing her stomach. Oh, I forgot to tell you she's married and seven months pregnant with twins. My pregnant sister looks cute in her black halter evening dress and black suede pumps.

"Is James and Vic meeting us there..." I trailed off. Alice planned this shindig so I wouldn't know.

"We are meeting them there." Alice says. "Now get your butts up and in the car."

-A-

We arrived at Six Seven at the Edge Water Hotel. The guys were already at our table, so were Edward's parents.

"Hey princess, you look cute." Edward said to Emily when he walked over to pull out our seats for us. He turned towards me and gave me a chaste kiss.

"Bella, you already met my mom. This is my dad Carlisle." Oh shit! Now I see where Edward gets his good looks from. His dad doesn't look a day over twenty-five.

Esme was dressed in a navy blue silk draped dress with beige pumps. Her wedding caught my eye. It was beautiful, a diamong bordered oval Tanzanite ring. I hugged Esme and when I tucked my hair behind my ear with my right hand she gasped quietly so only I could hear it because I was right next to her.

"Nice to finally meet you Bella, I've heard alot about you." Carlisle said shaking my hand.

"Nice things I hope." Now I have to introduce my parents.

"Mom, Dad this is Edward and Emily. These are my parents Charlie and Renee." Out of nowhere I hear screaming I turn and see Esme and my mom hugging each other like they've known one another for years.

"I've missed you so much. Where did you go? When did you get back?" Esme started shooting off question that I couldn't understand.

"I see you two know each other. How exactly do you know each other?" I ask cluelessy.

"We went to high school together-" Esme started.

"Then she moved and I didn't see her ever again. We only communicated through letters-" My mom said casually.

"After a while the letters stopped because we got to busy with school work. Then you and your sister were born." My mom and Esme went to sit down and gossiped like little girls.

Everyone's here. Alice, Jasper, Carson, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Charlie, Renee, Phil, Jacob, Nessie, Victoria, James, their kids, Emily, and Edward. Wow! Alot of people right?

Emily's between Edward and I, Nessie is on my right with Jake on her right. Our waiter arrives and we all order drinks.

"How's my niece and nephew." I ask, while rubbing my hand on her stomach. I felt one of the babies kick my hand. "She knows I'm here."

"How do you know it's a girl? There could be two boys in there." Jake said with his eyebrows raised. Ness and I have known him since we were kids. I actually set them up when we were in high school and they've been together ever since.

"Well, our parents had two girls and one boy. And you also have two sisters, so you're more likely to have a boy and girl or two girls."

"I still say it's boys." Jake shrugs. "But as long as they're healthy that's all I care about."

"I care about that too. I just want them out now because they think it's ok to kick mommy every single second of the day."

"They'll be here in the middle of october."

"Do you know everything?" Jake asked me.

"Why yes I do."

By the time everyone was finished with dinner the staff came out with a cake and sang happy birthday to Emily, Ness, and I. Oh my god I blushed so hard I probably looked like a tomato with the way my face was because Emmett, James kept making fun of me because my traitor parents told everyone stories about Ness and I when we were younger.

-A-

I rode back to my house with Edward.

"You guys can stay for the night." I suggested since Emily was already asleep in the back and Edward looked tired as hell. I didn't want him driving.

"You sure?" He asks looking at me with an apprehensive expression. I nod. We walk upstairs and lay Emily in the bed. I take off her shoes and dress her in the clothes she had left here. I made Edward change and go get in the bed.

Wile I was changing Emily into her clothes she woke up and asked me a question that made me curious and didn't know how to answer.

"Are you my mommy now?" she asked in her little baby voice. I was shocked, the question made wonder what happened to her mother.

"We'll ask your Dad that question." I didn't know how to answer it. What was I supposed to say? I walked into my room to see Edward sitting up in bed watching TV. I got my clothes went into the bathroom changed, brushed my teeth, and washed the makeup off my face. How do I bring this up. Will he be mad. I hope not.

When I walked back in the room I decided to say something.

"Em, asked me a question that I didn't know how to answer." Might as well start off with that.

"What'd she asked?"

"If I was her mom. I didn't what to say to her I mean what would I have supposed to say? No, I love you but I can't. I mean I would've said yes I would love to because she's such a amazing little girl and I can't imagine a life without her or you for that matter...I known I love you but isn't too early to be loving each other?" I trailed off to look up and saw Edward looking down in concentration.

"Emily's mother and I dated in high school, we were just friends until we were in tenth grade. I kind of knew I didn't love her when she told me she loved me, but I didn't care I thought that was how everyone was when the I love yous' are said. Her name was Abby we were both seventeen when Emily was conceived. I had just started college when Abby told me she was pregnant. My parents were mad as hell at me for a while." He stopped and looked at me. "Just understand one thing when I was that age I was very naive kid. At the time I didn't know that Abby was sleeping with every guy she knew. I didn't know what was going on. I found out about her sleeping with everyone from Emmett. He heard one of his co-workers talking about her. Long story short, she was in an accident when she was two weeks from her due date. They were able to get Emily and save her, but Abby died right when they had Emily out. I went to see Emily and found out that she was actually _my _daughter."

I wrapped my arms around him because I'm sure he needed a hug right now. I felt like punching Abby in the face. I mean who would put Edward through all that.

"I've been wanting to tell you this for a while, I've just never had the courage to."

"It's fine it doesn't make me see you any different."

It was quiet for awhile until he spoke. "You know that ring that I gave you." I nod. "It was really my great-great- grandmothers' ring." My eyes bulged out of my head I thought they might fall out.

"Really?"

"Yea, sorry I didn't tell you before I thought you'd freak."

"I always do the unexpected."

"About what Emily asked you, you're like the mother she's never had, she's always had my mom and any other female in my family but they're not her mom. In a way you are. And I love you too." He said in a rush I hardly understood what he said.

"Did you say you love me?" I whispered.

"Yes"

I'm sure my face looked like it was about to crack with my smile this big.

"Now about Emily she can call you mom if you're okay with that. I know I am."

I knew it was time to sleep when I started crying.

"You okay, I didn't say anything to upset you did I?" He asked frantically. I shook my head trying to get a hold of my self.

"I'm perfect. Are you real?" I asked stupidly. He doesn't seem real He can't be.

"I'm pretty sure I'm real."

"Sorry, I am very happy right now that's why I was crying. Let's go to sleep."

I went to sleep a very happy woman.

-A-

Sorry for updating so late I was at a friends' house for the whole weekend. I'll give any one sneak peak of chapter 6 if they review.

Just a notice I will be very busy next week because it's my last week at school and we have a bunch of stuff going on. BTW in Ch.1 I put Carson as a baby I'm changing him to 5-years-old instead.

Bell & Ness - 24

Eddie - 23

Alice -24 Jake- 23

Rose -26 Vicki & James - 22

Emmett -26 Emily - 5

Jasper -26 Carson - 5


	6. New Family Members

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or anything related to twilight.

**Ch.6 New Family Members **

EPOV - finally

"This isn't right, you have to be kidding me." I read the letter over and over again.

"I would never kid about people dying sir." Mr. Johnson, a chubby balding man with sweating issues, said solemnly.

I looked down and reread the letter.

_Eddie-boy, _

_I know that with you reading this right now means that Chase and I are no longer with you. Johnson asked us to write a letter to you so you'd understand everything :). I want you to do something for me : _

_Get your hand out of your fucking hair you'll mess it up even more. _

_Either sell or move into the house Chase bought for us. _

_Don't let my crazy ass aunt take my daughter away from you. _

_We have a trust fund set up for Sophie with 8,000 dollars in it when she was born she has enough in there already for college and a car. Make sure she never sees that money until she's 19. _

_Find a girl already man. Emily needs a mother figure or else she'll turn out like me. _

_Everything we had is yours now. _

_Last but not least, raise Sophie into the wonderful woman I know she'll be. _

_Before you throw this in the trash let me are the only person who has been a true friend to me, besides Chase. Please don't be miserable because that wouldn't do you any good. I know it's hard to believe that we're gone, but we are and you gotta keep your head up and take care of two girls and be the best father to them. When Chase and I told you that you were Sophie's godfather you laughed it off, but I know you were squeling like a little girl on the inside. _

_I know you're wondering why we chose you over his only relative left, it's because Mildred is older and she's ... a little on the crazy side. _

_So Dad-ward (Not my damn idea) I think you should go and get my daughter right about now. I love you Eddie, you were the bestest BFF and big brother a girl could ask for. TAKE CARE OF MY BABY. _

_Love you bud - Chase & Nicole. _

_P.S. Get your ass up and get my kid. _

Softly smiling through the tears that were streaming down my face, I handed the letter back to Mr. Johnson.

Nicole's aunt, Mildred, sat at the opposite end of the table dabbing at her eyes. "Please don't take Sophie from me."

"I won't Mildred. Can you keep her for a day or two while I take care of some things." I thought about leaving Emily with my parents while I took care of this.

"Of course."

Johnson looked back at me, "Are you sure you want to do this?" I replied with a yes and got up to leave.

On my way back to my house I dialed Bella's number. She answered on the first ring.

"Hey, how'd everything go?" I was with her when Nicole's aunt called me.

"Everything's fine...they want me to raise Sophie." My voice cracked on Sophie's name.

"I'm sure you'll do a great job with raising her I mean look at Emily." She always knew when to say the right things.

"Yeah, do you want to help me with settling everything I don't think I could do it without having you there."

"Yes, I will help you." She replied quickly. "How old is Sophie?"

"She's six-years-old."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm going home to get some clothes for Emily so she can stay at my parents house for two days then I'll come pick you up and we can get started." I mutter as I pull into the driveway of my house.

"Ok, text me when you're here and I'll come outside. I love you, Edward."

"I love you too." I hung up and went into the house, up to Emily's room and got a bag ready for her.

-A-

I dropped off Emily's bag at my parents house and made my way to Bella's. She unlocked the door and ushered me inside when she saw me standing outside in the rain.

"What were you doing outside on the rain? Are you trying to get yourself sick?" She said loudly. I just looked at her and then burst out crying. Now I'm not a man to cry all the time, I just couldn't hold in my sadness I had to let it out.

"I know you're sad. I'm glad you didn't hold it in, I'm glad you started crying now."

Bella let me cry for at least an hour before she grabbed me by my shoulders and said, "You have two little girls to take care of now. I know you're sad, but you just gotta suck it up and take care of these girls, raise Sophie the way you're raising Emily. I know you'll do a marvelous job."

"I love you very very much." I said quietly.

"I know, I love you too now let's get started on this."

-A-

"Do you wish to sell or keep this house?" The attorney asked. On one hand I want to keep it for Sophie, but I also have to worry about Emily too. "The house is already paid off, I talked with Nicole and she said that she'd want you to keep it for Sophie they had enough money to pay off all the cars too."

"I want to keep it." I said. We weren't moving into the house, but I just wanted to keep it as another reminder of Nicole & Chase.

"Okay, we'll get the paper work so we can put it in your name. Do you want to keep the cars?" I thought about keeping the cars so Sophie could have them. I nodded.

I turned to Bella and she said, "Alright let's go get this done and get Sophie's stuffed settled."

-A-

I was able to get everything settled. I had Emmett, Jasper, and Jake moved all of sophie's stuff into my house. For a six-year-old she had a lot of stuff.

"Is that everything, because I have to meet Ness so we can look at cribs and paint." Jake said.

"Yeah, Rosie wants me to come over for a while before se goes to work." Emmett said walking out the house.

"Yep, this is everything." We made everything was done then left to go where we were needed.

E- U done yet? -B

I'm already on my way 2 ur house. -E

How do u do that? :-l -B

Do what? -E

U read my mind -B

I just know u well & I'm already ur house. -E

I got out of the car and opened the door with the key Bella gave me. I walked up the stairs and made my way to her room. I open her bedroom door and see her laying on the bed with her nieces, Kendall and Kate, reading to them. She was reading Corduroy.

She looks up and smiles, "Hey"

"Hay is for horses."

"What if I am a horse?"

"Then what am I doing kissing a horse?"

"I don't know." I look down to see Kate staring, wide-eyed, at me.

"Hi Katie did you miss me, I know I missed you." She smiled a toothless smile at me. Bella was holding Kendall, who was sucking on her hands and gurgling.

"I remember when Emily was this small, I wish I could go back to that time and stop it right there. Why do kids grow up so fast?"

"I don't know, I'm sure our parents went through the same thing with us though. Just yesterday we were learning how to walk and talk now we're having our own kids and not needing there help."

I asked her a question that has been on my mind for the past week. "Did want to have kids?"

"Yes, I do. I've always found that having kids is a good thing in your life and I've always wanted that. Why?"

"I was just curious. I mean I know I'm going to marry someday, but I just wanted to know if you had ever wanted kids." I had already started looking at rings.

"Well you have your answer. You stay up here and I'm going to go get their bottles." She got up and walked out the room.

Kendall and Katie started giggling out of nowhere when Bella left the room.

"What are you girls giggling at? Do you find me funny?"

They stopped giggling, but kept smiling. Bella came back into the room and handed me a bottle. I picked up Kate because Kendall doesn't like me to feed her. We both fed the girls and sat and talked for a while.

After a while Bella and Kate fell asleep. Instead of putting Kendall and Kate into their crib I kept them in the bed with us. Ken was still awake so I put her on my chest and rubbed her back hoping she'd fall asleep, it worked with Emily.

Five minutes later she fell asleep and so did I.

**BPOV **

I woke up to my phone vibrating on my nightstand.

Vicki has food poisoning can the girls stay with you for another day? -Big Daddy a.k.a James

Of course they can and who calls u big daddy? -B

Vicki does :P -Big Daddy

Eeewww! -B

u asked. -Big Daddy

I put my phone back down and turned to fall back asleep, but what

I saw stopped me for a moment.

Edward was laying down with Kendall on his chest and Kate was leaning on him while she slept. I took a picture of them and sent it to his mom.

He's really good with kids. And when he asks me to marry him someday I will say yes.

_**-A-**_

I know it's short, but I have a bunch of stuff going on. I just moved again. And do you guys want me to reply to all your reviews. If you want me too I will. I also love reviews.


	7. Aunt Mildred

**Disclaimer: **Yes I do own, just kidding I don't own, I wish though.

Thank You all for the reviews from the previous chapters : ) ( : Sorry I didn't update on Friday I was having problems uploading the chapter.

A/N at the bottom.

**Ch.7 Aunt Mildred **

**Enjoy!**

**BPOV **

"You ready to go yet?" I asked as came back into the room.

"Yeah, I just wish I didn't have to answer her questions." Edward was nervous about how Sophie would be react when we'd tell her that she'd have to live with Emily and Edward. I understand why he's nervous.

I got the twins' ready, packed their diaper bag and dressed them. I made sure carseats were strapped in the right way, put the twins and Edward in the car and we were off pick up Emily and go to Sophie.

-A-

I got out the car and knocked on Esme's door.

"Hi Esme." She rushed me into the house and onto the couch.

"Hi Bella, how did everything go yesterday?" She asked with concern.

"It went as to be expected. He cried for an a while before went to get everything done," She knew who I was talking about. "We were just about to go over to get Sophie, but I thought it would be better if Emily was there."

"I think it would," She said nodding. "I'm glad they have Edward as her guardian instead of Nicole's aunt because she's...bat shit crazy."

I looked at Esme shocked. I've never heard her curse.

"What? It's true once you meet her you'll think the same as everyone." I laughed and she joined me.

After our laughter died down I heard little feet running downthe stairs.

"MOMMY!" I stood and caught her in my arms. She's gettin' a little heavy.

"Hi baby. Did you have fun with Nana and Papa C?" She nodded and I kissed her face all over until she started laughing. I love her laugh and her voice it calms me. "We have to go now, so say bye to Nana Esme."

She wiggled out of arms and went over to hug Esme. "Bye Nana Esme. I love you and see you later."

"Ti amo troppo, Emmybear" Aww, she uses the same nickname I use for Emily. Esme walked us to the door and hugged us again. "I hope everything goes well."

"I do too" Em and I walked to the car and got in. Edward was sleeping in the front seat.

-A-

"Here we are," I said as we pulled up to Mildred's house. "Do you want me to go in or stay here."

"Lets all go in." Edward replied. I grabbed his hand.

"Everything will be fine." I leaned over and kissed him. I forgot that we were in the car with three kids so I pulled away after two minutes of making out with him.

"Sorry, got a little carried away." I said with my hot face.

"You just can't keep your hands and lips off me."

"Shut up and get Emily and the diaper bag. I got Kendall and Katie out and had Emily carry the diaper bag and Edward carry Kendall while I held Katie. They were just waking up so I'd have to make them a bottle soon.

Before we made it up the stairs the door was ripped open and an old little wide-eyed wierd looking lady stood there and said loudly, "Hi Emily and Edward." Then she walked back to the couch. Now I get what Esme meant.

I sat on the loveseat with Emily in the middle and Edward on the other side.

"Edward I didn't know you were married and had two more kids. They're beautiful babies."

"Thank you." Edward and I said simultaneously. We smiled small smiles at each other.

"I'm happy to see you happy I never liked that Aubrey girl." Mildred said grimacing.

"Abby" Edward said quietly.

"Who cares?" Mildred replied while rolling her eyes. Awkward silence filled the living room.

"Um, where's your bathroom?" I asked.

"Down the hall and on the left." Mildred answered pointing. I got up and took Kendall in the bathroom.

Wow! She has a couch in her bathroom. I changed Kendall then sat her up in my lap and got the bottles ready for her and Katie. We walked back out and I passed Edward Kendall handed him a bottle and took Katie to be changed.

-A-

"She's not living with you. I refuse to let her go." Mildred was turning red as her anger grew.

"She has to. Nicole put me as her guardian in the Will." Edward said calmly. She was still refusing. I get it to a point, but what if she dies too. That'll be three deaths of people she has that are close to her.

"No no no no NO!"

Alright maybe it's time to intervene. "Mildred, can I talk to you for a second please?"

"Sure." She sounded like she was trying to calm herself down. When she walked in front of me into the kitchen I whispered to Edward, "Go get the girls ready."

EPOV

I ran upstairs and into the room where Sophie and Emily were.

"Hi Sophie," Sophie's small for a six-year-old she could pass for four or five. Sophie has Nicole's dark brown hair, her smile, and shape of eyes but has Chase's bright blue eyes. She looks so much like Nicole it's ridiculous. "You ready to go yet."

"Yes, I don't like staying here sometimes. I like making food with Auntie M but I want to go home now. Are my mommy and daddy coming to take me with them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are they taking me to heaven with them?" My heart broke for her.

"No you're going to come live with Emily and I. Is that okay?" She nodded and looked at me with her big eyes and said, "Where's Emily's mommy? Is she downstairs?" I'm assuming she's talking about Bella.

"Yes she is, do you want to meet her?" Her face lit up and she nodded really fast. "Well, when you're finished getting all your stuff together we'll go. Okay?"

"Okay!" Emily and Sophie said at the same time.

**BPOV**

"Mildred, I know you want Sophie to stay here with you forever but that can't happen. I know you're not supposed to ask a woman about her age, but how old are you?"

"I turn sixty-three in two months."

"Exactly. Now what if something happened to you like you had a heart attack or something and it caused you to be hospitalized or die. Why would you want Sophie going through this again. She's already lost her parents don't let her lose another person."

"You're right. Let's get back." Mildred stopped and turned around. "Where's your ring?" She asked pointing to my left hand.

"Oh Edward and I married and the twins are my brothers' kids. I don't know why Edward didn't correct you."

"It seems you like that idea though."

"It should scare me but it doesn't." She smirked.

"That's when you know you're with the right one. If he doesn't grow his balls yet to make a move it's because he's nervous and when he doesn't do it you do it instead."

"I'll keep that in mind."

_oOoOoOo_

"Bye Auntie M." Sophie said hugging Mildred.

"Bye sweetie. Remember to call me every once in a while." Sophie nodded and got in the car while Mildred hugged Edward and I. "Don't forget to send school pictures of both of them."

"I won't let him forget." I said from the passenger side.

"Everyone buckled in?" Edward asked the girls in the back. They nodded. "Then we're off."

"Off where Daddy?"

"Off to-" I cut him off remembering that I needed to get my clothes for tomorrow.

"We are headed to my house then we can go home alright?" Both girls said alright. I turned on a movie for them.

"What do you need from there?" Edward asked curiously.

"For tomorrow I need to get my dress."

"Dress?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Alice picked ou-"

"Ah I got it." He said nodding his head understanding. "She came to my house and laid out everything for Emily, Sophie, and I when you were in the shower this morning. I'm sure they'll change what she picked out."

"She did?" He nodded.

"She told me not to say anything. Alice said she's dying to meet Sophie." Alice is probably planning on setting Sophie and Carson up as we speak.

By then we had arrived at my house. James' car was in my driveway. I got out and got Kendall and Katie.

"Hey sister." James said coming up behind me. "Hey Eddie, Emmy. Hi little cutie what's your name?"

"Hi my name's Sophie what's yours?"

"I'm James and I'm Bella's brother."

"I want a little sister." Emily said looking back and forth from Edward to me.

"Yeah, she should get a sibling. I hope you guys are working on that." James said looking at us sternly.

"What does he mean by that?" Sophie asked Edward, who had turned pale. I hit James in the back of his head.

I said bye to James and the twins and went into my house.

EPOV (while Bella was in the house)

"Daddy what did Jamie mean?" James lets Emily call him Jamie because he thinks it's cute when she says it in her little baby voice.

Oh I am seriously going to hurt him. "I don't know. I have a question to ask you guys."

"What is it?" Sophie asked curiously.

"Em and Soph, do you think I should ask bella to move in with us?" I was worrying that she'd say no.

"Daddy, mommy was talking to auntie Rosie on the phone and said "I was hoping he'd ask me to move in on our date last week, but he never did." I know she wants to move in with us because she loves us." My kid's a eavesdropper.

"I want her to move in with us too." Sophie said. "She's nice"

BPOV

When I got back in the car the girls were looking at me and smiling mischievously.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing" The girls and Edward said at the same time.

"O...kay"

_oOoOoOo_

"What were you guys talking about before I got back in the car?" I asked as I came out of Edwards' bathroom in yoga pants and one of his shirts.

"We were talking about me asking you to move in with us." I sat there stunned.

"Really?" I said as I started to smirk.

"Really really. I want you to officially move in with us."

Instead of answering I attack him with my lips for about three minutes.

"So I take that as a yes."

"You can take that as a million times yes."

_oOoOoOo_

"Girls we need to go it's almost 9:30."

"Shut your piehole and let us get ready. Women need a little bit more time than men."

"Whatever."

"Mommy, I need help." Emily said from Edward- _our_ bathroom. Sophie and Emily were in there brushing their teeth.

"What do you need sweetie?" I said walking in the bathroom. I put on the Dolce & Gabbana black velvet dress, I decided to wear black flats and then change into the heels Alice packed. Alice had me straighten my hair and keep it down.

"I wanna put my hair down, but with a head band in it."

"Ok," I gathered up her curled hair and put it behind her shoulders and slid the headband in. "like that?" She nodded. Emily and Sophie looked so cute in their dresses. Instead of making them wear what Alice had I let them pick out whatever they wanted.

Sophie had on a dress with blue polka dots on the top and plaid on the tiered skirt with brown flats and a blue headband. Emily's outfit was like mine. She had a black Armani silk diamante branded dress. She said she only picked it was because it looked like my dress.

Emily paired her dress with sliver glitter ballet flats with a tilted flower headband.

"I have something for you Emily. Wait right here." Sophie ran out of the bathroom and ran back in. She handed Emily a Juicy Couture black Mini Flap Crossbody bag. Sophie had a pink one in her other hand. "It's the only I was able to get from this store."

"Thank you."

"Hey, WE GOTTA GO!" Edward yelled up at us.

"WE'RE COMING." I yelled back.

_oOoOoOo_

We arrived on time. Emmett and Rose saved us a seat in the middle. Emily and Sophie sat next to each other, me on their left and Edward to their right. I was next to Rose.

"Did he ask you to move in with him?" Rose asked.

"How the hell did you know that?"

"Alice said she had a feeling."

"Excuse me ladies can you be quiet?" Some woman behind us with a bigass black hat said.

"Um...no I don't think we can." Rose said snobbishly. I chuckled. Big ass hat lady huffed and sat back.

"That's a pretty dress." Rose said.

"Thank you. I like yours too." Rose was wearing a navy beaded one shoulder drape dress with tan round toe wedges. She was matching with Emmett. He wore a tan suit with a navy blue tie.

"Did Alice tell you that she wanted us to come over later?"

"Yeah, she told me yesterday. You going." It wasn't a question because I already knew Rose would go to Alice's house anyway.

The service was good. After it was over we rode over to Alice's house.

_oOoOoOo_

"Wait, that's not the best part she started dancing on tables after she had a margarita, three shots, and two different types of Sex On The Beach drinks. Then she went up and sang karaoke." My face probably resembled a tomato or a apple.

The kids were upstairs playing and the adults were downstairs having a drink and talking about our times in college.

"In my defense, I had just gotten broken up with so I wanted to forget about it."

"Oh yeah you forgot it alright. She went home with my cousin." Jasper replied.

"I didn't know he was your cousin." I found that out a week later after I had slept with Andrew. We dated for a while after, but it didn't work out. We're good friends now though.

"Eddie here sang karaoke and pulled down his pants when everyone clapped for him." Emmett said laughing. I looked at Edward and raised my eyebrows.

"I was in the moment."

My phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey, you got a minute?"

"Yeah, hold on." I walked out of the living room and into the dining room. "What's up?"

"Um...uh...how would you feel if you had another sibling?"

_oOoOoOo_

I wonder what's happening. I might update early next week I feel so bad updating every two weeks.

A/N: I want to come up with a different name for this story and I don't have any clue what to pick so I want you guys to help me. It'm open to any suggestions. I also need a Beta. Anyone who's open to that talk to me.

As for how the story is going, I know some of you would like a little lemon but I don't know how I would word it. So lets just say they did do the deed. I'm just going to do a stephanie meyer and skip it. unless someone would help me with it. I'd appreciate it. I don't want you guys thinking it's boring because there's no lemons.

I'm done ranting. See you next time. ;)


	8. Halloween Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Yes I do own, just kidding I don't own, I wish though.

Hope everyone had a wonderful 4th of July.

Thank you to for mentioning Edward and Emily's age in chapter five. Edward is 23 since he had Emily at 18 and since Emily had her birthday in chapter 5 she is 5 now. Sorry for the confusion I'll do better.

**Ch.8 Halloween Part 1 **

** Enjoy! :) **

"What do you mean by that Father?"

"Sue has kids." sighed Charlie. "That's why I was asking, and she wants to adopt a teenager. So, would you be okay if you had more siblings."

"Did you talk to James and Ness about this yet?" I asked skeptically. I've met Sue's kids before, I'm friends with her son Seth, but her daughter Leah not so much. I don't know why she hates me so much to tell you the truth I don't really care as long as she doesn't ruin our parents happiness then I'm good.

"They said they were fine with it, but your answer matters the most."

"Why does my answer matter the most?" I asked curiously.

"Because you are..you're just...you're-" Charlie stammered.

"I'm what?"

"Nevermind. Where's loverboy and his girl mini-me?"

"_Edward _is sitting in the other room with Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice. _Emily _is upstairs playing with Sophie and Carson." I put emphasis on thier names because they'd be pissed if you called them that to their face.

"Ok. Well, that's all I needed. TTYL!" Charlie squealed in a high-pitched voice.

Yeah, you read it. He squealed.

"Don't ever do that again. Bye" I hung up and walked back into the living room and sat back down on Edward's lap.

"Who was on the phone?" He asked as soon as I sat down.

I shrugged, "My dad. I'm might have three new siblings."

Emmett scrunched up his face and exclaimed, "Eeeeewwww!"

"What?" I asked startled at his outburst.

"I have a mental image of your dad and his girlfriend...ugh just eww."

"Emmett, I didn't mean it like that. My dad's girlfriend has two kids already and she was thinking about adopting another."

"Oh."

"Idiota." I said quietly. Emmett snapped his head toward me.

"I am not an idiot."

Opps. I didn't think he knew Italian.

"Are you sure? When did you learn Italian."

"When Emmett and I were younger mom and dad taught us and no he's not sure." Edward muttered.

Emmett stuck his tongue out at me and said, "Ora non si può parlare di me senza che io lo sapessi." (Now you can't talk about me in another language without me knowing.)

"Sì, posso." (Yes, I can.)

"Uh-uh."

"Emmett est un nigaud." (Emmett's a nincompoop.)

"What the hell did you say Belly!"

Alice and I laughed. I said it in french so he wouldn't understand it.

"Vaffanculo stronzo" (Fuck you asshole) I said playfully.

"Non credo che Eddie avrebbe così." (I don't think Eddie would like that.)

"Rose non vorrei che sia." (Rose wouldn't like that either.)

"I heard my name. What the hell are you people saying?" exclaimed Rose.

"Nothing" Emmett and I retorted at the same time.

"Anyway, we're having a party on the day before Halloween." Alice said.

"I think the girls should pick the costumes for when we're out trick-or-treating with the kids and the guys should pick the costumes for the party." Emmett chimed in.

"I am not going to the party as a an oven with a bun in it Emmett!" Rose said rolling her at him.

"Aww come on! That'd be cool." He muttered.

"Make sure he picks something that's not stupid." She said looking at Edward and Jasper.

"Besides having Rose dress like an idiot, I think that's the best thing you've said yet Emmett." Alice said sweetly.

"Thanks Alice...hey!" We all laughed at him.

_oOoOoOo_

**October 14th - Thursday night**

"Girls, get your butts downstairs and clean up this mess." I yelled, standing in the living room.

It was a mess in here. I had left Edward home to watch Emily because she had a slight fever this morning. I left to go to a meeting and the dentist and I come home to find toys and...my clothes laying everywhere.

"Yes, mommy?" Emily said innocently, like she didn't know why I had called them down here.

"You guys need to clean up your mess or you won't be able to make cupcakes for your classes. Come upstairs when you're finished got it?" They both nodded and went to cleaning. I turned and walked upstairs to my bedroom.

Edward was laying on the bed...sleeping. Oh he is so sleeping on the couch tonight. I climbed onto the bed and stared at him.

"Edward." I whispered, poking is face. "Edward," Okay I'll try it again louder. "EDWARD!"

He sat up and said, "Emmett did it."

"Um," I said, biting my lip to keep from yelling. "When you came home from picking Sophie up from school, where did you go while they playing downstairs?" I asked raising my eyebrows.

"What?" He grumbled sleepily.

"You left the girls downstairs by themsleves."

"Sorry, I was tired."

I scoffed and said, "If you hadn't stayed up playing Call of Duty all night I'm sure you wouldn't be so tired."

"I didn't stay up late," insisted Edward.

I rolled my eyes and said, "You didn't come to bed until one in the morning."

"Whatever. Let's go see if the girls are cleaning up."

"If they didn't get everything will you go behind them?"

"No," snorted Edward. I hit him in the arm. "Ow, I was just joking no need to get violent."

"I hate you."

"Love you too Baby."

When we made it downstairs the living room was clean.

"Now the living room is clean let's make cupcakes." I had decided two days ago that I was going to make cupcakes for Sophie and Emily's classes, so I went out bought four cupcake pans, candy, and lots of frosting.

I measured everything, cracked eggs then let Emily add ingredients and stir one bowl while sophie did the same.

"Edward, come here and put food coloring in. Make one green, one red, and one brown. I'll do the others." I turned to the girls. "You guys ready yet."

"YES!"

"Alright," I handed them the cupcake holders. I poured the mix in the holders. "Do you think I should put a piece of candy in the middle." I didn't to give them too much sweets to where they'd be jumping off the walls and yelling.

Sophie shook her head, "If we eat too much candy our stomachs will hurt." I nodded my head. Edward put the cupcakes in the oven and set the timer.

The girls went upstairs to play.

"What costume did you pick for us?" Edward wouldn't tell me what we were supposed to wear for the party, even though I told him what I picked.

"You'd like to know wouldn't you."

I got up and moved to sit on his lap and started playing with his hair. "Can you tell me? Please..please tell me."

"No, I'm not telling you. And don't think seducing me will work...'cause it won't."

"Fine." I moved back to the spot I was in before.

"I want to tell you, but I want everyone to be surprised." What the fuck?

I said that outloud, "What the fuck? You don't think I can keep a secret?"

He sighed. "You told Rose and Alice that I use your fruity strawberry shampoo. Emmett made fun of me for days."

"I told them not to tell Emmett."

"Exactly, I told you not to say anything, but still did. I'm glad you didn't tell them I like brushing your hair."

I averted my eyes, "Yeah."

"You...come on, Bella. You had to tell them that too."

"I'm sorry it just slipped out. We were talking about wierd things you guys do."

"What does Emmeett do?"

I knew he'd ask that. "Rose said whenever she's over his house he turns off the light and runs and jumps on the bed."

"He used to do that after we'd watch a scary movie." He laughed.

"He also picks out Roses' clothes. One time she caught him wearing her heels when he thought she was in the bathroom."

"Now I have stuff to tease him with."

The timer went off and we got up to get the cupcakes. The girls must have heard the timer because they came running down the stairs.

"No running in the house." I scolded them.

We got the cupcakes out and let them sit for a couple minutes.

"Did you figure out what your costume is going to be?" I asked Emily. She wants to be a princess, Juliet, or Tinkerbell. Not really Juliet just a Renaissance costume.

"I want to be Juliet just like you and Sophie will be Tinkerbell."

"We still have to go buy your costumes."

"Can we do that now?"

"Let's put frosting on ten of the cupcakes first then we'll go."

And that's what we did. Now we're at the some store that only sells costumes. I forgot the name.

I don't what costume Edward picked for us, but I saw red heels in his hand when he went to pay for it. Sneak sexy bastard.

We got what we needed and headed home.

"I saw the red heels you got me."

"How do you know they're for you?"

"Are they for someone else?"

"No-" My ringing phone cut him off. I saw my sisters' picture pop up and tried to unlock it and answer it before the ringtone came on, but my luck is horrible.

_I see you driving 'round town_

_With the girl I love and i'm like,_

_Fuck you!_

_Oo, oo, ooo_

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough i'm like,_

_Fuck you!_

_And fuck her-_

"Hello?_" _

"Can you come pick me up?"

"Yes I can, but may I ask why?"

"Oh your niece/nephew is trying to claw it's way out of my vagina."

"Uh, okay I'll be there in a second." I hung up and looked at Edward.

"What?"

"Turn around and go to my sister's house. She's in labor."

_oOoOoOo_

I wonder where the husband is and if it the baby is a boy and girl or two boys/girls.

During my summer break I'll update every week.

P.S. - Reviews make me very happy.


	9. Halloween Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own.

**Sorry for not updating on Friday my grandma was here. If you've noticed, I changed the name of my story to ****In The Heart of a Toy Store. ****Thank you to ****Molly NOMocide**** for the name. I really appreciate your help on that. ;) **

**Ch.9 Halloween Part ll **

**On with the story! **

**BPOV **

We arrived at Nessie's house in a matter of five minutes. She was standing in her garage with her hospital bag strapped to her shoulder.

"Why don't you two get in the last row." I said to the girls, we were in my truck.

"Hey guys." My sister said so casually like she wasn't on her way to have twins.

"Hi." I said looking at her weirdly. "Have you called your husband and Dr. Miller?"

"Shit, I forgot to do that."

"How could you forget that?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Sorry I couldn't remember everything I needed to do, I was too busy trying to stay calm." She snarked while getting out her phone.

We all stayed quiet while she was on the phone. I sent Jake a text.

_**J- ur wife is in labor. -B **_

_B- WHAT! -J _

_**J- She forgot 2 call u and her doctor. we're driving her to the hospital now. -B **_

_B- I'm almost in Seattle so I'll meet u there. -J _

"Well, my doctor is not there and Jake is in Forks, so while we're waiting on him let's go to Burger King."

"No we're going to the hospital. Your husband is already on his way there." I argued.

"My contractons don't hurt as bad as they in the beginning. I also want to eat."

"Ness, can't we get you to the hospital first then we'll go out and bring back Burger King."

"Bella, these kids were in here for nine months they can wait another fifteen minutes I'm hungry anyway."

I turned to Edward and said quietly, "Go straight to the hospital."

"Two miles away."

"Isabella." Ness said in a stern tone.

"Renesmee." I said mocking her.

"Fine, sign me in and then leave to go get my food. I want a Bacon Cheddar Ranch chicken sandwich - no onions - Onion rings, a small Oreo Vanilla Sundae Shake."

Damn. I've never seen her eat this much.

"Ok." I said as we pulled up to the front of the hospital. I helped her out.

"Hi, how may I help you?" A girl that looked sixteen years old said.

"My sister is having twins and she needs a room."

"B, of course she knows I'm havi- MOTHER NATURE!"

"Mother nature?"

"I'm trying to stop cursing." Nessie said breathing heavily.

"How far are your contractons?" said, I looked at her nametag, Annabelle.

"They just started again. Probably ten minutes apart."

"Well, lets get you into a room. I need-" Annabelle was cut off by Jake running into the room.

"You okay Ness?" He asked as soon as he stopped in front of Nessie.

"What do you think dipshit? Have you ever tried pushing a watermelon out of your vagina?" She grabbed his hand and squeezed it as another contraction came.

"Oh ok, Just give me that and take her to a room please." I said as I grabbed the pen and filled out the sheet. They had a to put her in a wheelchair and rolled her back to her room.

Annabelle came back out looking pale.

"I'm very sorry if she was insulting you or using derogatory language. Can I bring food back so she can eat before you guys hook her up." I asked.

"Yes you can I'll go tell them not to hook her up to anything."

_oOoOoO_

**An hour later**

"I think we should take the girls home." We've been at the hospital for a while and the girls already look tired.

"I'll tell Rose to call me if anything happens." I said bye to everyone and Edward, Sophie, Emily and I were on our way home.

"Are you gonna finish the cupcakes and bring them tomorrow?" asked Sophie.

"Yes I am. You guys go get in the bed and I'll come in there in a minute." I honestly forgot about those cupcakes.

I went into their room and read them a book, by the time I was finished reading they were sleeping peacefully.

_oOoOoO_

I was woken up out of a deep sleep by my phone ringing

"Hello."

"I owe you thirty dollars." It took me a minute to figure out what Jake was talking about. When I figured it out I squealed. Yes I squealed.

"Really. She had a girl and a boy. When did they get here?"

"Ten minutes ago." I looked at the clocked it was 12:03 A.M.

"Awww I wish I didn't miss it. We had to leave because the girls have school tomorrow and I wanted to go so-"

"It's fine 't feel bad Ness understands."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"I want a picture of them and their names." I said sternly.

"Ok. Go back to sleep and come by tomorrow to see your niece and nephew."

"Goodnight."

"Bye."

Five minutes later I got a message that read: Madeline Arianna & Matthew Orlando Black.

_oOoOoO_

"Why are you still here it's almost eight they have to be at school at eight." I said rushing Edward out of the house. He has to go into work today and help out with a new recreation center that's being built.

"Make sure you finish those cupcakes and have them there by one. Also seperate the clothes before you wash them I don't want pink boxers again."

"I didn't mean to do that last time you distracted me and they made you look very manly and sexy."

"Whatever we're leaving." I leaned over and kissed him chastely.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

I walked upstairs and seperated the clothes and put them in the washing machine. After I did that I went downstairs to finish the cupcakes.

I was almost finished when my hand touched the top of one cupcake. "Aw, I have icing on my hand. Oh well now I have to eat the cupcake." And I did.

After I finished them all I put them in containers and dashed uptstairs to take a shower. I washed my hair using my strawberry shampoo. I dressed in jean shorts, a green shirt, and black and purple converse.

I grabbed the monkey and lion and made my way to the hospital.

_oOoOoOo_

"Are you still going trick-or-treating with us and the kids." I asked after five minutes of being in Ness's hospital room.

"Yeah, just wait until you see the costumes I picked out."

"I picked out pirates for Emmett and I and he picked military costumes. I didn't get to see it though." Rose grumbled.

"Lucky you I don't even know what my second costume is, but I know I have red shoes. Hand me my niece." I said to Rose holding my arms out. She passed the beautiful baby over to me.

"She is so pretty. She looks just like you." Little Madeline made me want a baby. She looks just like my sister with the light brown hair, brown eyes, and little button nose.

"I know and Matthew looks like a combination of me and Jake." Ness said looking at her son who was asleep in her arms.

"Ok B, James and Vicki had two, we had two now it's your turn to pop out kids. You and Eddie boy need to get started on that." Jake said.

"We will have kids when we are ready."

"Have you even done the deed yet?" Rose asked. I blushed ten shades of red.

"I don't think they have." Ness said shaking her head.

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes we have and I'm not giving you details."

"Why? When? Where? How do I not know this?"

"Because I don't want to. The last time we went out on a date. In our bedroom and I figured you would notice because you did the first time I had sex."

"Oh. Alice is going to be pissed that she doesn't know."

"Ok, well I'll be able to handle her. I have to go take cupcakes to Emily's school." I said bye to everyone and little Madeline and Matthew and left.

_oOoOoOo_

"Mommy, thank you for bringing cupcakes." Emily said as she passed out cupcakes to kids in her class.

"Your welcome sweetie."

Emily's class was happy with the cupcakes and goodie bags me and the other moms made for them. These were going to be jumping off the walls and running around when they get home because of all the sweets they got.

After their little parties I took Emily and Sophie with to hospital so they could see Madeline and Matthew.

What surprised me was seeing Edward there.

"What are you doing here?"

"What? You don't want me here?" He asked feigning hurt.

"No. I just didn't know you'd be here." I said as I sat down on his lap.

"Mommy can I hold Maddie?" Emily asked bouncing up and down. She looked like Alice when she did that.

"You have to ask their parents."

"She doesn't have to ask." scoffed Jake. "Hold your arms like this." Emily did what he said and he laid Maddie in her arms.

"She's cute. I want a sister and brother." Em said looking at me.

"Yeah, give her a sibling." Jake said nonchlantly.

I laughed a nervous laugh and said, "You'll get one."

"She will?" Edward asked, a smirk forming on his face. I nodded.

"Can I get one now?"

"Maybe." Edward said.

_oOoOoOo_

**2 weeks later - Sunday **

"This is my costume?"

"Yes, go put it on we need to be out of here by five so we can trick-or-treat until seven. I know Alice is going to want four hours to get ready for the party."

"Fine I'll go get dressed." Edward grumbled unhappily and walked off.

I already had on my costume and was ready to go I just needed to put on my shoes. I had the girls wait downstairs while we waited on Edward.

"Bella, do you know where my wings are I can't find them?" asked Sophie. She changed her mind on Tinkerbell and chose Rosetta as her costume.

"Did you check under your bed?" Over the last few weeks her things have magically disappeared and were found under her bed.

"Ye- I'll go do look there now." She ran upstairs as Edward came down.

"She forgot something." It wasn't a question. I nodded. "Are we all ready to go?"

"Wait do leave me here." yelled Sophie as she ran down the stairs. As many times as I tell these kids to stop running in the house they still do it. It's like they're not even hearing me. One day one of them is gonna slip on the carpet because they were running.

"We weren't going to leave you now lets go I don't wanna have to face the wrath of Alice."

"Emmett, do not eat that it's fake." Alice said smacking his hand. We had arrived at Alice's house while she was getting everyting ready for the party.

"Look you little pixie I haven't eaten in three hours I'm starving so get me some food." whined Emmett or should I say Jack Sparrow. Emmett, Rose, and Carson were dressed up as pirates. Emmett had the same long frizzy hair as Jack.

"Go in the kitchen and that burger I didn't finish. It was too big for me."

Emmett leaned down and gave Alice a kiss on the cheek and patted her head.

"I like how Emily wanted to dress the same as you and Edward and Sophie looks cute in her little red dress."

"I know. The sailor look is cute on you too." Little Alice had on a red, white, and blue dress that had a long slit in the front and a very short slit in the back with a blue and whit hat with sparkly red heels.

"Thank you. And thank you for not telling me."

What the hell is she- Ohhh. "Sorry." Oh I am so killing Rose.

"How come you never told me? Ness let slip while I was on the phone with her."

Nevermind I'll kill my sister instead. "I didn't tell anyone actually because I didn't want to be interrogated about it but I'll tell anything you want to hear next time."

"You haven't done it since then?"

"No, busy and kids in the house all the time."

"Have a date night and leave kids with parents duh."

"I'll remember that."

"Trick-or-treat." yelled Carson, Emily, Sophie, Jake, and Emmett.

"Oh here you go."

"Thank you." they all said sweetly.

"You are a cute little flower and you brother is cute monkey." Maddie just stared at me and I swear to you I saw a hint of a smile on her face.

Ness and Jake arrived with the twins right before we were about to leave from Alice's house. Ness and Jake didn't want to be apart of our decisions to pick each others costumes, so Ness came as a Zodiac goddess and Jake is Mad Hatter.

"I wanted her to be a pumpkin at first, but I also wanted her to be warm while we were outside all night."

"Well, you picked right." Alice said.

"Hey people come on we're going to the next house." Emmett yelled at us from two houses down.

"Only two more houses and we got to get ready for the party." Rose yelled back sternly.

"Awww Rosie come on three more."

"Two."

"Four."

"One and no s-e-x." She spelled it out because there were little ears around.

"Fine, two." He yelled back quickly.

Rose smirked at us and said, "That's how you get them to do something."

After following Emmett to two more houses we all made our way to Carlisle and Esme's house. Reneè, Phil, Charlie, Sue, Esme, Carlisle were going to keep the kids over night so we drunk people can get over our hangovers that I know we are going have.

"Okay, guys put the girls' costumes in my room and then ya'll get the fuck out so we can get dressed." Alice said.

"You turn around while I put your costume in here." Edward said pointing at me. I sighed heavily and turned.

"Ok. Don't look at it, but turn around."

"I hope you didn't pick something stupid if you did you're not getten' any for two weeks."

"I didn't pick anything you wouldn't like and you can anytime with me." I leaned up to kiss him chastely, but he wanted to deepen it and I didn't complain but I forgot there were other people in the room with us. If they weren't in the room I would've had my wicked way with him and-

"Damn people go get a goddamn room." Rose said bluntly interrupting my thoughts.

"Sorry." Edward and I both said simultaneously.

"GET OUT." Alice yelled from the doorway scaring us all. Edward and Emmett ran out of the room. "Alright, Rose you already took a shower right when we got here, so you go do your hair and makeup and B you go take a shower, shave, pluck those eyebrows and then come out here."

"My eyebrows don't need plucking." I was a little offended by that.

"Yeah they do."

Since there was no sense in arguing with Alice I grabbed my robe and made my way to the shower. I shaved, washed, and plucked what I needed and was ready to handle Alice's torture.

"Sit down in that chair girly." Alice said smirking and pointing at the chair in front of her. "I already saw your outfit and your man can pick clothes. He was probably imagining you in that so he can rip it off and has his way with you."

"Alice, start on the hair and makeup."

**30 minutes later**

"You look hot. If I were a lesbian I would so do you." Rose said looking me up and down. Alice nodded in agreement.

My costume consisted of a red and black mini dress with long sleeves, black fishnets, red and black top hat, and red heels. I have to admit I look sexy.

"Look at me, look at you two." Alice was dressed up as a cowgirl and Rose...oh Rosie was a Sergeant in Arms.

"I'm not surprised Emmett picked this. I'm sure this was one of his fantasies."

"TMI!" Alice and I said loudly.

"Whatever. Let's go out there and wow those people."

_oOoOo_

"I knew that would look sexy on you." Edward yelled to me over the music.

"Well, thank you." I slurred. I already had a beer, Vodka, and I did a couple body shots with Rose and Edward.

"I think you should you take it slow on the drinks."

"You're not my father you can't tell me what to do." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Thank god." I don't know why but I laughed like really really loud. It wasn't even that funny.

"What'd you do to my sister boy?" James asked as came up behind me with Vicki.

"Vicki and Jamie!" I slurred/yelled adoringly to my brother and sister.

"Belly!" Vicki yelled right back at me. She was just as hammered as I was.

"You look so hot as a baseball player. Why did your husband become a policeman like our Dad?"

"I don't know, but he can arrest me anytime except when we have the twins in the house." She said as a matter of fact.

Alice walked over and said she was shuttin' down the party."

"No, you can't send my people home." I said sadly.

"Yes I can. And they have to work tomorrow."

"I have work tomorrow?"

"No, remember Rose, Emmett, Edward, you, Jasper, and I all decided to take tomorrow off from work so we can get over our hangovers." She said slowly like I didn't understand her.

"Fine I'll make them leave." I turned to the crowd, "Alright people get your shit and get out. Ya'll ain't gotta go home, but you gotta get hell outta here."

_oOoOo_

EPOV

"Wow, look at what you two have to clean up." Emmett said looking around the trashed living room.

"You know just because you said that I'm gonna make you help them." Rose yelled from their guest bedroom downstairs.

"I'm gonna go see what my future wifey is doing."

"WHAT?"

"You proposed to her?" Alice screeched.

"No, but I want to." I ran up the stairs to escape interrogation. When I went in there I saw Bella sitting on the bed...with a bottle of vodka almost upside down in her hand...and she was sleeping.

I rushed over and grabbed the bottle out of her hand and closed it.

I grabbed my clothes and changed and brushed my teeth and got in the bed.

"Where're my kids?" Bella asked scaring the shit out of me.

"I thought you were sleep."

"I was resting my eyes." She said as she reached down to her bag by the bed and she pulled out a water bottle and pills.

"Our kids are with our parents. Go back to sleep."

"'Kay. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The costumes are on my profile. Let me know if they're not working.<p> 


	10. Date Night & Unexpected Requests

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephenie Meyer does. ∗sighs sadly∗

**A/N: Hello again everybody. Just to let everyone know, I'm starting school in three weeks and I didn't look at the reading list until last week and if I want to get into APHonors English I have to read five books from the list before school starts, so I'm under a lot of pressure here and might not update for a while. **

**Ch.10 Date Night & Unexpected Requests **

**On with the story! **

**BPOV **

It's been a couple weeks since the halloween party and everyone was getting ready for Thanksgiving. Edward and I had decided on having my parents and his parents stay with us. Rose and Emmett were going with Jasper and Alice to Texas to see Rose and Jasper's parents for two days and they were going to come back here and spend thanksgiving day with us. My brother was going to see Vicki's family.

So here I am at the store with Emily on a Saturday morning, Sophie came down with a fever and has been vomiting since yesterday afternoon. Poor kid.

"What do we need now?" I asked as I pushed Emily around in the cart.

"Carnberries, green beans, onions, corn, carrots, broccoli."

I turned around confused, "Why broccoli?"

"Sophie and I like it."

"Ok. What else?"

"Chicken or turkey broth, sugar, dijon mustard, cloves, ginger, poultry seasoning, dinner rolls, evaporated milk." She lifted her arms up so I could get her out.

"You hold onto the stuff I give you." She nodded.

After going around the store and getting everything we need we went to check out and left. While we were on our way home Emily asked me a question that made me freeze up for a second.

"Mommy, can I have brother?" she asked in her quiet voice.

"Um...yes you can, but I don't think you can pick."

"Oh, I know I'll get a brother."

**Night before Thanksgiving **

"We can't go out now I have to make the pies, mashed potatos, turkey, and a green bean casserole." I said frantically. Edward wanted to get away from all the cooking and take me out on a date. Our parents arrived three days ago.

"Our mothers will take care of that." He replied. Before I could say anything he picked me up bridal style.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

His reply was, "No." He proceeded to carried me up to our room. He sat me down on the bed went into the closet and came back out with a tank top, black jeans, and a grey sweater and my black vans.

He handed me the clothes pointed to the bathroom and said, "Go change."

I did as he said and came back out from the bathroom.

"Where are going?" I demanded as soon as we got in the car.

"We are going somewhere."

I rolled my eyes. "Smartass." I muttered quietly.

After 10 minutes and useless answers we pulled into a movie theater.

"I thought they were closed?"

"I used to work there whenever we came down here for a visit. I'm good friends with the owner." Edward got out jogged around to my side and opened the door for me.

"Hey Edward, we got everything ready for ya'." Some tall guy with dark clean cut hair said. He looked about sixteen.

"Thanks Alec. This is Bella, Bella this is Alec."

"Nice to meet you Bell." I have another nickname now.

"Nice to meet you too." I said shaking his hand. Alec led us to a theater in there was a table with one of my favorite foods on it: pasta, two types of cheesecake, and skittles.

"You did this?" I said quietly, tears gathering in my eyes.

"Yeah, you needed a break from everything and we haven't had any alone time and when we do we're both so tired."

"Thank you," I leaned over and kissed him. "I Love you."

"I love you too."

"What are we watching?" I asked suspiciously looking at the the screen.

"Pretty Woman." Once he said that I squealed and jumped on him. "I take it you are happy with me." He stated when I released him.

"Yes I am, now shut fuck up and watch the movie." I said to him sweetly.

"Thank you thank you, thank you," I said to my wonderful, loving, smart, sexy, caring love of my life. "I know I told you this before, ten thousand to be exact, but I love you."

"Your welcome and I love you too." Edward said opening the door to the house. I walked into the kitchen and assulted with the smell of apples and strawberries. _Strawberries? _

"Hey, how was your date?" exclaimed Reneé loudly. Oh no, my mom is drunk.

"It was great. Have you been drinking Reneé?"

"No, no no no...we haven't."

"Ok. Why do I smell strawberries?"

"Meme made strawberry pie. When am I gonna get another grandbaby, you and edward need to get on that." I ignored that last comment.

"Alright go to your room and get to sleep." She walked down the hall to her room where Phil was.

"Your mother is a handful." Said a voice from behind me that made me jump.

"Stop coming up behind me." Edward chuckled.

"I sent my tipsy mom to bed. Whose Nene?" He asked scrunching up his eyebrows.

"I assume our mothers have used that name since they knew each other in high school or whatever."

It started pouring outside as we walked upstairs to our bedroom. I grabbed my clothes and went to take a shower. After twenty minutes of being in the shower I got out dressed and brushed my teeth. While brushing my I heard thunder and saw lighting outside the window in our bathroom and the power went out.

"Great." I finished brushing my teeth and walked out.

"Power went out." Edward stated the obvious.

"Really?" I retorted sarcastically.

"Well, we can't watch TV. What is there to do?" He said sliding his around my waist and pulling me down on top of him.

"I think...I have an idea." I said breathlessly as he started kissing my neck. I rolled over and pulled him on top of me, wrapping my legs around him. I pulled his head up to my face and kissed him passionately.

Before we could get any farther I heard our door open. I pushed Edward off of me and looked over and saw Emily.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked while trying to calm down my breathing.

"I had a bad dream and the lights wouldn't come on." She said quietly.

"You can come sleep in here with us." As soon as I said that she ran and jumped on the bed and crawled over me to get to the middle. Instantly she fell asleep.

"We have a cockblocker in our house." Edward said quietly. I laughed.

_oOoOoO_

"Hey Mom!" Emmett's voice was heard all throughout the house. Rose walked through the kitchen and picked up Emily.

"Hey Emmy, how are you? You and Sophie look cute in your outfits."

"I'm good and thank you." Rose kissed her cheek and put her down said hi to Sophie and walked over to me.

"Hey B."

"Hey. Look you're wearing the shirt I bought you." The shirt was a light blue long-sleeved with navy blue hearts on it.

"And you're wearing the same shirt as your mother. By the way she looks hot with those black skinny jeans." I was wearing a navy blue long-sleeved shirt and white skinny jeans.

"She's wearing my black 'Royal Pain' shirt?" I asked incredulously. "Alright, food's ready!"

Emmett was the first to be in here.

"Emmett, take the food out to the table and don't touch anything. If you do you'll be the last to get food." Esme said sternly.

"Aww, c'mon." Esme looked at him.

We set everything on the table and filled our plates.

"Before everyone eats I'd like to say that I'm very thankful for everyone in this room and I love all of you." Esme said looking at me and Rose mostly.

We did what we usually do on thanksgiving and went around saying what we're thankful for.

"I'm thankful for my family and my toys and my friends at school." That was from Emily.

"I'm thankful for Edward and Bella and Emily and also food." Sophie said.

"I'm thankful for food, my parents, my brother and his family and most of all Rosie." Aw, that was from Emmett.

"I'm thankful for Emmett and his wonderful parents. And my family."

"I'm thankful for Edward, Emily, and Sophie. My parents and Edwards' and everyone...even the ones that annoy me."

"I'm thankful for my beautiful girls and soon-to-be wife and I'm thankful I get to spend the rest of my life." I smiled at that one.

We all ate and enjoyed everyones company. I noticed that Rose ate as much as Emmett, not that she ate like she was starving herself Rose _eats, _but she had three plates when she usually has two.

Right when everyone got up to go into the living room, Rose grabbed my arm and dragged me outside to the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked frantically as she started the car.

"We need to go to the store." I didn't question her anymore and she didn't say anything.

She stopped in front of a drugstore got out came back after two minutes. We made it back to the house and she grabbed my arm ran upstairs to my bathroom and pulled out a...pregnancy test.

"I need to take one of these and I want you to take one with me."

"What?"

"Come on it's not going to be positive." I agreed to take one.

"I'll go into the other bathroom and then I'll come back."

"Ok. How do I do this?" I read the package, did what I needed to do and got out of the bathroom.

"Did you set the timer?" I asked Rose as I walked back into the bathroom.

"Yes, we have to wait three minutes."

After three minutes the timer rang.

I looked at Rose, "You want me to look?" She nodded.

I pulled the cap off both and looked down. And what saw shocked me.

"OH MY GOD!" I exlcaimed loudly.

"What?" Rose said frantically with wide eyes.

"We're both pregnant."

"What?" said a voice that was not Rosalie's.

_oOoOoO_

So I left you guys with a cliffy. Please review and I promise you will get a sneak peak of next chapter.


	11. Babies and Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Meyer does.

Thank you to everyone who favorited and alerted my story, my inbox is full of emails from FFN telling me that someone likes my story. It makes me very happy.

Ch.11 Babies and Happiness (I couldn't come up with a better name.)

BPOV

"Hi, Mom."

"OMG, Esme come here!" exclaimed my excitied, evil mother.

"Why are you up here mother?"

"I came to give you back your shirt I borrowed.

"What's going on up here? What'd I miss?" Esme said looking around frantically.

"You didn't miss anything-" I was cut off by my mom.

She looked at Esme with wide eyes and whispered, "We're going to have two grandbabies."

Esme looked at Rose and I for confirmation.

"Yes, you are, but don't say anything yet. I didn't think my test would be positive." I gave them both a small smile.

I don't know why, but I'm panicking right now I know Edward and I discussed having kids but I didn't think it would be right now. Sure we have two kids in the house right now, but they're not babies they sleep through the night, they don't have to be fed every single two hours. I know Edward and Emily are going to be happy.

"Rosalie, when are you going to tell Emmett?" Esme asked.

"I want to find out if it's true first and then I'll tell him." Rose got up and took two more test into the bathroom with her.

"Oooh! I know the perfect way to tell Edward. Ok, Carlisle and I will take the kids when you need us to, leave post-it notes all around the house when he comes homes and then give him a present like baby booties or something. After that I know you two will want to-"

Before she could continue I put my hands on my ears and said, "Lalalalala I can't hear you."

"I was going to say want some alone time." Es and Renee walked out the room and went back downstairs.

"Yeah okay. Rose you alright in there?" I know she's happy about being pregnant she has wanted kids since she was a little girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She sounded like she was crying. I walked in and sat on the floor with her.

"You are obviously not fine. What's wrong?" She didn't have to speak I already knew what was wrong. "Rosalie Lillian, Emmett will be thrilled, he loves kids just look at how he is with Carson, Emily, and Sophie. You can't keep thinking like this Emmett is not Royce."

"My heart knows that, my brain doesn't." In our first year of college, Rose met a douche named Royce. Alice, Jasper, and I hated him, but we only tolerated him for Roses' sake.

Eleven months after they started dating Rose found out she was pregnant, she was ecstatic Royce however hated kids and demended she get an abortion. Since Rose had always wanted kids she pretended to go and "get the job done", as King of Douches put it.

What Rose didn't know was that the asshole found a ultrasound picture in her you know what his plan was? If Rose couldn't get rid of the baby then he'd do it himself, so he beat her. Rose was almost eleven weeks when she miscarried, by then she had told her parents and Jasper what was happening and now the asshole is dead, someone offed him a week after he was put in jail.

"Rosalie, does Emmett hold your hand?"

"Yeah."

"Does he tell you he loves you anytime and anywhere?"

"Yeah."

"Does he open doors, tell you you're beautiful, comfort you when your sad or mad whatever?"

"Yes to all of those. What is your point?"

"Did Royce ever do that?"

Realization dawned on her and she shook her head no.

"Then that's your answer." I said softly. "So when you gonna tell Emmett?"

"Probably tomorrow."

_oOooOoO_

2 Weeks later

I decided on taking Esme's offer and had her take the kids for the weekend two weeks after she suggested it. I've been trying to come up with ways to tell Edward about the baby but have come up empty, so I'm just gonna make dinner for us and blurt it out while we're eating. I know not very good, but hey that's all I've got.

I made my lasagna that he liked so much. I let that bake while I went upstairs to get dressed. I chose to wear jeans, a gray tank top and a brown leather jacket. I ran downstairs and set the table, while doing that I heard keys jingling and the door open and close.

"Bella, I'm home."

"In the kitchen."

"Hey." I turned from the stove and faced him.

"Hi, how was work?"

"It was okay. I wish I worked from home like you do."

"Then you should write books like me."

He laughed, "Do I smell lasagna?"

"Yes you do."

He looked at me with narrowed eyes, "What'd you do?"

I rolled my eyes. "What makes you think I did something?" Technically we both did something.

"You only make that when you did something you weren't supposed to or you want something."

"Shut up and sit down so we can eat." I filled our plates with and gave Edward a beer and I got water. Edward noticed that.

"Why didn't you get a beer? You always do."

"I can't have one."

"Why?"

"Oh, because I'm with child."

It was silent for a couple minutes until the silence was broken by Edward.

"Really?" He whispered looking at me with wide eyes.

"Yes, why are you whispering?"

"Are you sure?"

I sighed. "I took two tests and went to the doctor I'm positive. I only took the first test because Rose wanted me to, I didn't think it would be positive."

He looked confused. "Why'd Rose want you to take one."

"She's pregnant and didn't want to do it by herself."

"Does Emmett know?"

"I think she told him after thanksgiving day. Enough about her what about you. Excited?"

"More than that. Emily got her brother or sister. When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me? When can we find out the sex? What if we have twins. We need-"

"I went to the doctor two days after I took the test. I didn't tell you because I was trying to figure out a way to tell you. And we'll find that out when I'm twenty weeks I think."

All throughout dinner we talked about kids and family.

"You wanna go see a movie?" Edward asked as we cleaned up the kitchen.

"Yeah, what movie"

"You still have the tickets to go see Going The Distance lets go see that."

"Okay, well let me go put on shoes and we'll go."

And that's just what we did. After seeing the movie I was exhausted, so I went straight upstairs and fell asleep on top of the covers.

* * *

><p><em>I know it's short, but I don't have a lot of time anymore. I just wanted to give you guys something before next week. <em>

_If you like this story you'll review._


	12. Sorry!

**Okay I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have a good reason. School has been kicking my ass lately. I swear these teachers don't want us to have lives. **

**I've been given homework that takes probably two hours to finish and right after homework I just fall asleep. I will probably update again in november because I have more test coming up in the next two weeks and nothing going on in November except sitting inside a movie theater on the 18th watching Breaking Dawn with my friends. **

**Don't look for a new chapter in December because I'm very very busy that whole entire month, but you never know you might get a new chapter. Anyway sorry for no new chapter, but I promise I'll make it up to you guys. **

**BYE! :)**


End file.
